Un Ange ? Moi !
by Thoru-chan
Summary: Connaissez-vous ce qui vient après la mort pour une lycéenne qui vient à peine d’avoir son bac ? Non ? Alors, écoutez l’aventure d’une jeune femme de 18 ans qui est morte deux jours seulement avant d’entrer à l’université... vive CCS et le surnaturel
1. Chapter 1

Connaissez-vous ce qui vient après la mort pour une lycéenne qui vient à peine d'avoir son bac

Enchantée ! Je suis Thoru-chan ! Voici ma première fic en temps réel sur le site !  
Enfin, les chapitres risque de sortir lentement, style, un ou deux par mois dans les débuts parce que j'ai une autre fic en cours sur un autre site et je dois la finir d'abord.

Voilà, j'annonce donc le début d'une nouvelle fic CCS !!

J'avais déjà fait un fic CCS dans le passé. C'était il y a deux ans. C'était aussi ma tout première fic. Finalement, j'ai décidé d'en recommencer une parce que c'est eux les meilleurs persos pour faire des fics.

Je tiens à préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Dommage…)

Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre de « Un Ange ? Moi ?! »

Chapitre 01 : Je suis morte ?

Nous arrivions au début du printemps, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs et les vacances allaient être fini deux jours plus tard. Pour la plupart des futurs étudiants, il ne restait plus que deux jours à attendre avant de commencer à suivre des cours dans les universités. Oui, pour la plupart, car pour certaine personne, le destin semblait réservé d'autre surprise. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour une magnifique jeune femme japonaise possédant des cheveux couleur miel et ondulant arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos et un regard ensorcelant couleur émeraude. La jeune femme âgé de 18 ans n'allait pas pouvoir réaliser l'un de ses objectifs : Aller à l'université. Et pour cause, son Destin avait décidé qu'elle allait mourir aujourd'hui même. Cette jeune femme se nommer Sakura Kinomoto.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Tokyo pour trouver un jolie sac afin de bien commencer les cours avec ses amies et rigoler innocemment sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes qui allait suivre. Alors que les jeunes femmes étaient en train de traverser un passage piéton, Sakura fit tomber son portable et ses amies continuèrent d'avancer tandis qu'elle se baissa pour ramasser son objet. A peine s'était-elle baissé qu'elle entendit ses amis crier son nom. Elle releva la tête rapidement et à peine eut-elle le temps de voir un camion arrivé qu'il la frappa de plein fouet, la faisant volé à plusieurs mètres du sol avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol, totalement défiguré. Pendant que les passants, choqués, appelé une ambulance, Sakura ne voyait que du rouge. Elle respirait encore légèrement mais ne pouvait pas faire un seul geste ou dire quoique ce soit. Les dernières pensées qu'elle eut furent dirigée vers son père et son frère. Après ça, elle sombra dans le néant.

Sakura POV

C'était assez bizarre comme expérience. A peine avais-je fermé les yeux que je me retrouvé dans le noir complet. Ce n'était pas le même noir que lorsqu'on ferme les yeux pour s'endormir. C'est un noir totalement sans fin et on sent qu'on ne rouvrira plus jamais les yeux. En tout cas, pas en tant qu'humain. D'après ma propre estimation du temps, je pense qu'il s'est passé quelques minutes dans cet endroit obscur avant que je n'arrive en face d'une grille géante semblant posé sur des nuages.

« Qu'es-ce que… »

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en croire mes yeux, ça ressemblait trait pour trait aux idées qu'on se fait de l'idée du Paradis ! C'était comme si il y a avait écrit en gros : BIENVENUE AU PARADIS ! Cependant, pour y être, il fallait que je sois morte. A cet instant, mon accident me revint. Waouh ! Quel vole plané j'avais fait ! Bien que c'était mes premières impressions, je me refroidis bien vite. C'est vrai quoi, y'avais pas de quoi être fière d'être morte aussi tôt ! Je venais à peine de finir mes années de lycée, je mettais emmerdé à remplir tous ces papiers pour la fac alors que je ne pouvais même pas y aller et en plus… jamais je ne pourrais revoir ma famille. Mon cher père et mon, bien que chiant, adoré de frère. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir en repensant à ma famille. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? J'étais presque certaine qu'ils seraient anéantis et rien que ça, ça me mettais le moral à zéro. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me poser plus de question car une lumière aveuglante venait d'apparaître en face de moi. Je fermi les yeux et lorsque je les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, m'étant assuré que la lumière avait disparut, je faisais face à un magnifique homme. Il avait environ dans les 30 ans mais était très bien conservé. Il possédé un visage aussi beau que les top model qu'on voyait dans les magazines et qu'on accroche à nos murs lorsqu'on est collégiennes et son regard… comment pourrais-je vous le décrire. Son regard semblait vous percer à jour. C'est comme si il pouvait voir en nous comme dans un livre ouvert. De plus, bien qu'il portait un simple jean et une chemise blanche, on pouvait entrevoir la musculature de celui-ci. Je me surpris d'ailleurs à rougir avant d'essayer de prononcer un mot. Malheureusement, rien ne sortait de ma bouche.

Normal POV

L'homme qui venait d'apparaître devança Sakura qui ne semblait plus pouvoir parlait et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Bienvenue Sakura. » avait-il dit avec une voix à la fois rauque et enjôleuse.

« B-Bonjour… »

« Tu dois te poser plusieurs questions, n'es-ce pas ? C'est normal. C'est pour ça que je suis venu t'accueillir. Je vais te renseigner un peu. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendis une main pour qu'elle la prenne, chose qu'elle fit, bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. C'était comme si elle se sentait poussé à le faire. Lorsqu'elle prit la main de l'homme, la grille qui s'élevait devant eux s'ouvrit en deux, laissant les deux personnes rentrées dans cet endroit dont Sakura ne connaissait encore rien. Alors qu'ils avaient à peine fait un pas après la grille, le paysage changea totalement. L'étendue de nuage laissa place à des immeubles immenses dont on ne voyait pas le haut car ils étaient cachés par les nuages, à espaces vertes s'étendant à des mètres à la ronde, à des quartiers où seul des maisonnettes étaient construite et même une mer. Sakura cru rêver devant ce spectacle. Elle était sans voix et cela amusa l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

« Sakura, bienvenue au Paradis. » avait-il dit en souriant.

« Au Paradis ? C'est… Ca existe vraiment ?! » Elle avait dit cette phrase avec des yeux vraiment étonné et lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage surpris et amuser de l'homme, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et elle détourna le regard.

« Je veux dire… je suis devenu un ange ? »

« Oui. Tu as une nouvelle vie en tant qu'ange. Et à partir de maintenant, tu vas vivre ici. »

« Vivre… Mais… je suis morte, non ? » Sakura avait un regard un peu plus triste que jusqu'à maintenant, elle commencer à réaliser tout ce qui se passer et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

« Il y a toujours une vie après la mort. Tu n'as jamais entendu ça ? C'est véridique. » L'homme s'écarta un peu de Sakura, en lâchant sa main et il s'inclina légèrement comme un gentleman.

« Je m'appelle Raphaël, je suis l'un des archanges dirigeant le Paradis. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Sakura Kinomoto. » L'homme se redressa et adressa un sourire bienfaisant à Sakura.

« E-Enchantée… » Avait-elle dit d'une voix presque inaudible.

Raphaël repris sa route et alors qu'ils commencer à marcher dans les rues, plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent pour saluer l'homme de façon tout à fait banal. Bien que les salutations ne laissaient paraître aucun rang social, on sentait quand même, la différence entre les gens vivant dans cette ville et Raphaël. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un grand immeuble. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la secrétaire de l'immeuble salua les deux personnes tout en souhaitant la bienvenue à Sakura. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent à une pièce plutôt élevée vu le numéro qui était indiqué en haut des portes : 98.

Sakura POV

Je sortis de l'ascenseur en ravalant ma salive. J'ai toujours eu le vertige et je ne pense pas que le fait que je sois un ange change quoique ce soit. Enfin bon, je suivis Raphaël jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit pour me laisser entrer. Cette pièce ressemblait à un bureau. Vu que l'archange s'assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau, j'en déduis que cette pièce lui appartenait. Il m'invita à m'asseoir, chose que je fis sans attendre.

« Alors ? Comment trouves-tu les grands axes du Paradis ? » M'avait-il demandé avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qu'elle fille.

« Euh… très surprenant. » Que voulez-vous que je dise d'autres ?!

« Hahahaha. C'est honnête au moins. » Waouh ! Vous auriez entendu ce rire, vous vous seriez effondré en moins d'une seconde ! Heureusement que j'étais un peu immunisé grâce à mon frère qui avait une voix un peu identique.

« Revenons au sujet sérieux. Je vais t'expliquer toutes les bases qu'il y a à savoir ici. Tout d'abord, comme tu dois l'avoir déjà compris, tu ne pourras jamais revoir ta famille, ta vie terrestre a prit fin lorsque tu t'es fais percutté par ce camion. » Il est vrai qu'il était beau mais sa façon de dire les choses étaient plutôt directe et ça ramené des mauvais souvenirs en surface.  
« Tu es maintenant un ange. Tu vas devoir étudier à l'Académie des anges. Tu apprendras à contrôler tes pouvoirs et tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les anges. Tu seras d'ailleurs logé à l'internat où tu possèderas, comme tous les étudiants, une chambre individuelle. » Sérieux ? J'allais étudier au Paradis ?! Enfin, tant que les mathématiques ne rentrés pas dans le programme, je n'étais pas contre.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu brut comme ça mais, une fois que tu auras acquis assez de connaissances, tu participeras à des missions sur la Terre. »

« Des missions ? » J'ai bien le droit de poser des questions, non ? Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on devient un ange.

« Comme tu dis l'imaginer, si il y a des anges, il y a aussi des démons. Nous les combattons. Et nos missions consiste à éliminer ces démons ou les repousser afin qu'ils ne tuent pas des personnes importantes pour le futur de la planète. Donc, lorsque tu auras acquis assez d'expérience ici, tu feras partit des groupes de missions. Enfin, nous reviendront dessus en temps voulu. Pour le moment, quelqu'un t'amèneras à ta chambre et te fera visiter le campus pour te familiariser avec les lieux. C'est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments alors, entends-toi bien avec lui. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour le début. Des questions ? » Des tonnes ! Enfin, je pense que je réserverai tout ça pour la prochaine fois où pour le « meilleur élément » comme il le disait. Cependant, cela ne nous vous surprend pas ? Ce combat entre le bien et le mal ? Enfin, bien sûr qu'on la tous imaginé au moins une fois dans notre vie mais sérieusement, vous avez déjà pensé que c'était vrai ?! En tout cas, pas moi. Désolé pour les autre. Finalement, je finis par répondre à sa dernière question de la façon la plus simple qui soit.

« Non. Aucunes. »

Normal POV

A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sakura se tourna vers celle-ci et elle fut surprise d'y voir entrer un jeune homme d'environ son âge. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés en bataille et des yeux couleur ambre prêt à vous couper le souffle. Il était tout simplement magnifique ! Pas autant que Raphaël, mais c'était un beau gosse d'un autre genre, on ne pouvait pas les comparer. Le jeune homme s'approcha du bureau de l'archange et regarda Sakura quelques secondes avant de lui sourire. Cependant, ce sourire semblait légèrement faux et la jeune femme le sentit. Elle inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer puis le jeune homme regarda Raphaël.

« C'est la nouvelle ? »

« Oui. Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. Sois gentil avec elle. » L'archange avait dit ça avec un ton légèrement ironique et il se tourna vers Sakura pour lui dire de suivre le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, elle se retourna et salua l'archange une dernière fois.

« Au revoir. Monsieur Raphaël. »

« Raphaël tout court. C'est mieux. » Il sourit à Sakura et ajouta un « A la prochaine » avant que la jeune femme ne sorte et ne ferme la porte. Elle se retrouva donc avec ce jeune homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom et ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas de l'immeuble sans qu'ils se soient dit un seul mot. Finalement, Sakura brisa la glace.

« Excuse-moi. Je… Je peux savoir ton nom ? » Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à Sakura lorsqu'il entendit la question. Il soupira.

« Shaolan Li. Je suis chinois et ange depuis 10 ans. » Il avait dit ça de façon totalement naturel mais aussi accompagné d'une pointe d'énervement.

« Ah. Enchantée. C'est donc toi, celui dont parler Raphaël ? L'un des meilleurs éléments si je me rappelle bien ce qu'il a dit. » Shaolan esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Mouais. Ne te fis pas à ce que dis ce type. Enfin, je vais te faire visiter, comme ça, on sera débarrassé de ça. »

Le jeune homme amena Sakura dans l'enceinte de l'académie et il lui fit faire le tour en ne disant que le nécessaire. Sa voix s'était légèrement égayée lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant le dojo mais après, tout était revenu à la normal. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'internat et Shaolan montra sa chambre à Sakura avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La jeune femme le remercia une dernière fois avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce sans dire un mot. Et voilà, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule.

Sakura POV

Je m'assis sur le lit douillet qui se trouvait sur un côté de la chambre. Alors j'allais vivre ici maintenant ? C'était plus grand que la chambre que j'avais sur Terre. Le campus aussi, il était beaucoup plus grand que celui où je devais me rendre dans deux jours… A ces pensées, mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Les visages de mon père et mon frère revenaient sans cesse dans ma tête depuis que je m'étais assisse ici, seule… Pourtant, je devais m'y faire, j'étais un ange maintenant. Cependant, je m'accordais un dernier jour de faiblesse et je m'allongea sur le lit pour laisser couler mes larmes sans faire de bruits et en laissant derrière moi tous mes souvenirs d'humains et mes sentiments pour ma famille que j'avais laissé sur Terre.

Une nouvelle vie commencer…


	2. Chapter 2

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre. Voici le second !

J'espère que je pourrais publier assez fréquemment pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Enfin, pour le moment, c'est les vacances alors, autant en profiter.

Je me suis refait la première partie de la saison 1 de CCS ce matin, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu le saison 1.(Faut dire que ma favorite est la 3 avec Eriol.)

Bref, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos chers amis de CCS et vous allez en découvrir d'autre dans ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 02 : Cours angélique

Le soleil était en train de se lever sur le Paradis, se faisant se réveiller la plupart des habitants. Cependant, pour les habitants à l'internat, le soleil n'était pas celui qui les réveiller. Une douce musique émit par un orgue résonnait dans tous les pavillons, réveillant tous les locataires petit à petit à la place des réveils qui étaient presque inexistant dans les bâtiments. Dans sa chambre, Sakura était en train d'ouvrir les yeux, comme commandé par la musique et lorsqu'elle réalisa que la chambre était totalement vide, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus sur Terre mais au Paradis. Faut dire qu'on ne s'habituer pas vraiment à être morte du jour au lendemain. La jeune femme se leva du lit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle pour se rincer le visage. C'était une chose qu'elle avait plutôt appréciée quand elle l'avait découverte hier. Chaque chambre avait une salle de bain et donc, pas de problème avec les autres pour passer trop de temps dedans. Suite à ce petit brin de toilette, elle se rappela que Shaolan lui avait dit qu'elle commencer les cours aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et regarda ses vêtements. C'était les même qu'à son arrivé. Forcément, en une nuit, elle ne pouvait pas aller s'acheter des vêtements et puis, elle ne savait pas non plus si les vêtements s'achetaient au Paradis. Alors qu'elle se torturait les méninges pour savoir si elle aller allait en cours habillé comme ça, elle remarqua un uniforme accrocher à la porte d'entrée. Un peu surprise, elle s'en approcha et pris la note qui était accroché dessus.

_L'uniforme de l'Académie. J'espère que tu te feras des amis._

_Raphaël _

« Waouh ! Alors comme ça, même au Paradis on a des uniformes ? »

La jeune femme regarda l'habit sous toutes les coutures, il était vraiment joli et presque identiques aux uniformes japonais. Le haut était une chemisette blanche à manches courtes, avec un col bleu indigo et une cravate de la même couleur que le col était déjà installée sur la chemise. Pour le bas, il s'agissait d'une jupe plissée bleu indigo. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et passa l'habit sur elle. Une fois prête, la jeune femme sortie de sa chambre et ferma à clé avant de se diriger vers le campus que lui avait montré Shaolan la veille. Une fois arrivé à l'entrée, elle se sentit perdu. C'est vrai qu'elle savait l'emplacement mais après, elle ne savait rien du tout ! Sakura commença légèrement à paniquer, où devait-elle aller ? Dans qu'elle classe était-elle ? Avait-elle besoin de cartable ? Alors qu'elle restait figé sur un des côtés du portail, une jeune femme la vit et s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

« Tu es nouvelle ? »

Sakura se retourna en entendant la voix et se retrouva face à une jeune femme d'environ le même âge qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux noir et ondulé qui lui arrivé jusqu'au bas du dos et ses yeux était semblable à des améthystes. Un peu surprise par la beauté de celle-ci, Sakura ne su quoi dire.

« Ah… euh… oui… » La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Dans ce cas, suis-moi, je vais te montrer le chemin. » Sakura acquiesce et suivit la jeune femme dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Elles arrivèrent devant une salle lorsqu'un homme arriva vers elles.

« Ah. Professeur. C'est la nouvelle dont Raphaël a parlé ! »

« Merci. Je m'en occupe, retourne dans ta salle de classe. » Le professeur lui fit un sourire et la jeune femme partit en faisant un petit sourire à Sakura. L'homme se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire.

« Bienvenue à toi, Sakura. Je suis ton professeur principal. Enfin, ton professeur tout simplement puisque chaque classe n'en possède qu'un seul. Je m'appelle Yoshiyuki Terada. Je suis japonais, tout comme toi. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille qui t'a amené ici l'ait aussi. Cependant, je pense que nous venons tous de différentes époques. Tu viens du XXIème siècle n'es-ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Moi je viens du XIXème siècle et la jeune fille que tu as vu du XXVème siècle. »

« Vraiment ?! » Sakura, surprise, regarder son professeur avec les yeux rond. Alors comme ça, le XXVème siècle exister ? C'était quel savant déjà qui avait dit que les hommes s'éteindrai dans les deux cents prochaines années ? Encore un charlatan ! La jeune femme, après avoir repris ses esprits, commença à poser des questions.

« Au fait, Li-kun, il est chinois mais, comment ça se fait que je puisse le comprendre ? Pareil pour Raphaël, il ne semble pas japonais… » Terada lui sourit.

« C'est parce que, en tant qu'ange, tu peux comprendre toutes les langues. Même celles des animaux. »

La jeune femme resta sans voix lorsque son professeur lui dit ça. D'ailleurs, cela fit légèrement rire celui-ci qui commença à marcher, suivit de Sakura dans la salle de classe. La jeune femme se retrouva face à environ 30 élèves tandis que Terada écrivait son nom au tableau.

« Ils ont vraiment repris toute la culture japonaise ou quoi ? Il y a pourtant pleins d'occidentaux dans cette classe. Ah ! » en sortant de ses pensées, Sakura aperçut la fille qui l'avait aidé tout à l'heure. Elle vit que la place à côté d'elle était libre et lorsque Terada lui indiqua cette place pour aller s'asseoir, elle fut ravit.

Sakura POV

Je m'assis donc aux côtés de la jeune femme que j'avais croisé plutôt. Je lui fis un sourire et commença à la remercier pour l'aide qu'elle m'avait apporté.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure. J'étais vraiment paumé. Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. »

« Je me nomme Tomoyo Daidouji. Je viens aussi du Japon. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle est vraiment belle. Je remarquai un jeune homme devant celle-ci qui nous regardait avec un sourire. Lorsque Tomoyo le remarqua elle lui fit un grand sourire, qu'il lui renvoya. Ils sortent ensemble ces deux-là ? Faut dire qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. Il a les cheveux noirs comme elle avec quelques reflets bleus, c'est plutôt stylé et ses yeux de la couleur des saphirs s'assortissent bien à la couleur des yeux de Tomoyo. De plus, ils semblent tous les deux faire « bon élèves ».

« C'est ton copain ? » Je sais, je suis curieuse. Mais que voulez-vous, ça vous arrive souvent à vous, d'arriver au Paradis ? Autant en profiter puisque ça sera sûrement la première et dernière fois que ça m'arrivera.

« Oui. Il s'appelle Eriol Hiragiizawa. C'est un métisse. Sa mère était chinoise et son père anglais. »

« Oh ! » Je regarda ce Eriol et lui fit un sourire en signe de bonjour. Il me répondit avec la même gentillesse que Tomoyo. Tous les anges étaient donc comme ça ? Ah ! Non, ils ne sont pas tous ! Et dire que j'ai faillit oublier le comportement de Li-kun. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il soit très aimable… bref, oublions-le, il ne semble pas être dans cette classe. Les cours commencèrent et je dois avouer que c'était des matières totalement différentes de celles que j'étudiais sur Terre. Entre magie, incantations, développement des dons extrasensoriels et simulation de combat, tout était vraiment nouveau ! Je ne vais pas vous le cacher, j'ai adoré ! Peut-être es-ce dû au fait que je n'avais jamais cru que la magie pouvait exister auparavant et donc que je suis super excité à cet instant, mais j'espère sincèrement que je garderais ce sentiment pendant longtemps, ça serait vraiment plus drôle. Ainsi, la journée se passa rapidement car, au grand bonheur des anges, les cours étaient uniquement le matin. J'ai de la chance ? Non, vous exagérez, j'ai quand même dû mourir pour venir ici. Enfin, je dois avouer que pendant les cours, j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais morte la veille. Par contre, dès que je suis sorti du campus, où du moins du bâtiment, tout m'est revenu en mémoire. En ce moment même, je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées et je marche vers un endroit inconnu, simplement parce que mon esprit semble vouloir trouver le repos vers là-bas. C'est étrange… Je n'avais jamais pensée qu'un esprit pouvait avoir du repos… Finalement, je suis arrivée sur une plage, avec la mer à perte de vue. J'étais totalement éblouie par la clarté de l'eau. On pourrait la comparer à un diamant si l'eau n'était pas bleu clair. Je me suis approché de l'eau, et après avoir enlevé mes chaussures, je suis rentrée dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à mes mollets. Elle était vraiment bonne, une vingtaine de degré je pense, et en plus, elle semblait apaisé tout mon être. Alors c'était là que mon esprit m'avait guidé ? C'était vraiment bizarre d'être un ange. On ne pouvait pas expliquer un seul des comportements qu'on avait. En tout cas, pour moi, c'était le cas. Sûrement parce que je viens juste de devenir un ang… Tiens. Je viens d'y penser, si je suis un ange, pourquoi je n'ai pas d'ailes et d'auréole ?! Personne n'en a d'ailleurs ! Finalement, je préfère laisser cette question de côté, ça va me prendre trop de temps avant que je puisse y répondre.

Après une bonne heure à marcher dans l'eau, je suis sortit de celle-ci et je me suis allongé sur le sable pour me reposer un peu. Alors que je regardais le ciel, très clair et sans aucun nuage d'ailleurs, je vis le visage de Tomoyo se mettre au dessus de moi.

Normal POV

Sakura se releva rapidement, surprise et lorsqu'elle fut levée, elle se retrouva face à Tomoyo, Eriol et…. Shaolan Li ?!

« Ah ! Tomoyo ! Tu m'as fait peur. » La jeune femme lui sourit et lui pris les mains.

« Dis, tu ne veux pas venir faire les boutiques avec moi ? Comme tu viens d'arriver, tu ne dois rien avoir dans ta garde-robe, n'es-ce pas ? Laisse moi t'aider à choisir tes vêtements ! »

Devant le regard suppliant de Tomoyo, Sakura acquiesce, un peu effrayée et amusée. Son interlocutrice afficha un grand sourire sous le regard doux d'Eriol et le regard légèrement amusé de Shaolan.

« Alors qu'es-ce qu'on attends ?! Viens vite, suis-moi ! »

Sakura eut à peine le temps de mettre ses chaussures que Tomoyo l'avait déjà pris par la main pour la tirer vers la ville. Eriol et Shaolan étaient resté en retrait et marchaient loin derrière les filles.

« C'est donc à toi que Raphaël à charger de surveiller les débuts de Sakura ? » Shaolan tourna la tête vers Eriol qui venait de lui parlait.

« Ouais. Ca m'a surpris. Généralement, c'est toujours à toi qu'il fait appel. »

« Elle a peut-être quelque chose de spécial. » Shaolan arqua un sourcil.

« De spécial ? Quelque soit la façon dont je la regarde, elle ressemble à une fille tout à fait normal. » Eriol afficha un sourire suite à la réplique de son ami.

« C'est parce que tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Elle est aussi doué que toi lorsque tu es arrivé. C'est-à-dire qu'elle apprend vraiment vite et qu'elle arrive à mettre en pratique ce qu'elle apprend dans les minutes qui suivent. »

« Vraiment ? » Un peu suspicieux, Shaolan regarda son ami sérieusement.

« Vraiment. Elle a même gagné son combat d'initiation. »

Shaolan tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et se mit à réfléchir. Le taux de pourcentage à réussir son combat d'initiation était de 10 et elle avait réussit ? C'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi réfléchir après savoir ça. Cependant, même en sachant ça, son esprit ne semblait pas convaincu et Eriol le remarqua bien.

« Bah, tu verra par toi-même la prochaine fois que tu viendras en cours. »

« Ouais. Ca risque d'être dans longtemps. Je pars en mission demain et ça sera sûrement assez long. »

« Encore une ? T'en as eu une ce matin, non ? »

« Hum. Mais on manque de personnel alors je suis bien obligé d'y aller. »

« Ils pourraient faire un peu appel aux autres étudiants. On a tous fait plusieurs missions, on peut certainement te remplacer des fois. » Shaolan esquissa un sourire en mettant une main sur l'épaule à son ami.

« Ouais, je suis sûr que tu apprécierais la Grèce au premier siècle »

Eriol lui répondit en souriant et les deux jeunes hommes remarquèrent qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant le centre commercial.

« Bon. Moi, je te laisse. J'ai pas envie de faire les boutiques avec deux filles et encore moins avec Tomoyo. Je tiens à ma vie. »

« Tu te défiles ? »

« J'ai une mission demain. Il me faut du repos. Bonne chance ! »

En disant cette phrase, Shaolan commencer à partir, laissant son ami rejoindre les jeunes femmes, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il commença à tenir les sacs de Tomoyo. Les deux jeunes femmes firent pratiquement toutes les boutiques du centre commercial et Sakura, bien que surprise d'avoir découvert ce lieu, était encore plus surprise par les vêtements et objets qui se vendaient à l'intérieur. La plupart des marques lui étaient totalement inconnu, certains styles vestimentaires aussi et elle rester parfois vraiment bloquée devant certains objets vraiment fantastiques qui n'existait pas à son époque. Tomoyo prenait bien soin de lui expliquer ce qu'était chaque objet puisque la majorité venait de son époque. Mais bon, c'était quand même les produits « made in Paradis », les plus impressionnant. Prenait par exemple la nouvelle lampe de chevet de Sakura. Il s'agissait d'une lampe en forme de glace en cornet. L'ampoule qui prenait la place de la glace n'était pas en verre comme sur Terre mais faite dans un matériau inconnu pour Sakura, quelque chose d'assez visqueux mais à la fois jolie car toutes les dix minutes la couleur de la lampe changée. De plus, ce n'était pas trois ou quatre changements de couleurs, non, il y avait plus de mille couleurs différentes. Voilà le genre d'objet fantastique que le Paradis produisait. Les trois anges se reposèrent finalement à la terrasse d'un café, une montagne de sac derrière eux.

« J'ai vraiment hâte de te voir avec tout ça sur le dos ! » Tomoyo était totalement euphorique. Cette journée boutique l'avait, comment dire, rendu folle de joie ? On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Eriol qui se serait écroulé sur la table si son comportement de gentleman lui permettait.

« Vous en avez enfin terminé ? » Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait mit dans sa phrase, le ton était quand même un peu ennuyé.

« Oui. Je pense que ça suffira. » Sakura avait rapidement répondu avant que Tomoyo puisse répondre à Eriol. Même elle, elle était totalement épuisée.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé pour trouver le centre commercial et tout ça mais… »

« Mais ? » dit Tomoyo en regardant Sakura.

« Comment dire… pour l'argent, comment ça se fait qu'on ait juste besoin de montrer notre carte d'étudiant pour qu'on nous laisse prendre tout ce qu'on veut ? » répondit Sakura, un peu perdu.

« Ah ! Ca ! »

« C'est très simple » enchaîna Eriol après les exclamations de Tomoyo. « L'Académie s'occupe de toutes les dépenses de ses étudiants si elles sont faites dans ce centre commercial. Par exemple, dans ce café, ça ne marchera pas puisque nous sommes en dehors du centre. Mais, on serait allé dans un café dans le centre, on n'aurait pas eut besoin de payer. »

« Plutôt pratique… » Murmura Sakura.

« Oui. Je le pense aussi. » Répondit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.

« Tu m'étonnes. Vu tout ce qu'elle a acheté aujourd'hui… » Pensa Sakura.

« Au fait, Sakura. Tu viens de quel siècle ? » Demanda Tomoyo.

Un peu prise de cours, Sakura regarda sa camarade quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer la question dans son esprit.

« Du XXIème. »

« Ah ! C'est pas très éloigné du XXVeme ! On pourra peut-être parler de certaines choses qui se sont déroulés sur Terre. Faut dire que le seul avec qui j'aurais pu parler n'est pas très bavard alors tant pis. »

« Le seul ? Eriol ne vient pas du même siècle que toi ? » Demanda Sakura, un peu surprise.

« Non. Je viens du Xème siècle. La personne dont elle parle, c'est Shaolan. Il vient du même siècle que toi. » Répondit Eriol avec un petit sourire.

« Vraiment ?! Waouh ! Du Xème ?! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un de ce temps-là. Enfin, du XXVème aussi, mais du dixième, c'est beaucoup plus impressionnant ! Et tu habitais où à l'époque ? En Angleterre, en Chine ?»

« En Angleterre. Je suis resté chez mon père. »

« Je vois. J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Angleterre. Normalement j'aurais dû y aller cette année mais… »

La joie de Sakura s'était légèrement évaporée lorsqu'elle se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses deux nouveaux amis le remarquèrent et Tomoyo mit une de ses mains sur celle de Sakura. Celle-ci regarda la jeune femme qui lui souriait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il faut toujours du temps pour s'adapter. Et puis, tout le monde à vécut la même expérience alors ne t'inquiètes pas, on te comprend. »

Les paroles de Tomoyo rassurèrent Sakura qui esquissa un sourire. Décidément, elle avait un don pour l'apaisée. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leurs boissons, les trois étudiants avaient rejoint leurs chambres.

Après une bonne heure a rangée tous les vêtements que Sakura avait acheté l'après-midi et à aménager sa chambre avec les objets qu'elle avait dénichés, la jeune femme regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et aperçut le dojo devant lequel elle était passée la veille avec Shaolan. Elle se rappela des cours de karaté qu'elle avait pris sur Terre lorsqu'elle était au collège. Tout en se remémorant les différentes techniques qu'elle avait apprises il y a quelques années, la jeune femme était sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger au dojo. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée, elle poussa légèrement la porte et entendu du bruit. Elle regarda discrètement qui pouvait bien s'entraîner à dix-neuf heures et elle fut surprise de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

« Li-kun ?... »

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. A très bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! (Je l'ai déjà commencé.)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà la suite

Et voilà la suite ! Toute chaude qui vient d'être pondu. (enfin, je suis pas une poule mais bon… --)

Un troisième chapitre nous montrant l'apparition d'un nouveau perso, inconnu dans CCS. Il vient de mon imagination et ceux qui avaient suivis mon ancienne fic, seront heureux de le revoir vu que je l'avais fait mourir et qu'ils avaient tous râlés… -- Désolée…

Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

PS : Je pense à mettre mon ancienne fic CCS sur le site, vous en pensez quoi ? (Sachant que les premiers chapitres sont vraiment digne de débutant ? )

Chapitre 03 : Les anges purs

Shaolan était en train de s'entraîner au karaté lorsque Sakura avait entrebâillé la porte pour voir qui se trouvé à l'intérieur. Sans le faire exprès, elle avait prononcé son nom à haute voix. Un murmure, mais un murmure que le jeune homme entendit. Il arrêta ses exercices et se dirigeant vers un banc où était posé une serviette qu'il prit pour s'essuyer le torse et le visage qui ruisselait de sueurs. Sans se retourner vers la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçut lorsqu'il s'était arrêté, il commença à lui parler.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ah ! Quoi ?! » Sakura ouvrit la porte pour ne pas qu'on la prenne pour une fille qui cherchait juste à se rincer l'œil.

« Je te demandais ce que tu faisais ici. » répondit Shaolan avec une pointe d'ennui dans sa voix.

« Je… A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas vraiment. Des souvenirs m'ont donné envie de venir au dojo alors… »

« Des souvenirs ? Dans un dojo ? Toi ? » Shaolan s'était tourné vers la jeune femme en parlant et la regarder avec un regard moqueur. Un peu énervée, Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suis censé le prendre comment ? Juste parce que je suis une fille, tu crois que je n'ai pas ma place dans un dojo ou que je ne sais pas me battre ? » Amusé, Shaolan esquissa un sourire.

« Très bien. Puisque tu sais te battre, que dis-tu d'un combat ? »

« T- Tout de suite ? » répondit la jeune femme, un peu surprise par la proposition de Shaolan.

« Immédiatement. »

« Sans magie ? » dit-elle suspicieusement.

« Sans magie. »

Sakura regarda ses vêtements. Elle portait encore l'uniforme de l'Académie. Elle hésita puisqu'elle porter une jupe puis elle reporta son regard sur Shaolan.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour remplacer ma jupe ? »

« Si. Mais tu sais, même si j'avais vu tes sous-vêtements, ça ne m'aurait pas fait le moindre effet. » Les joues de Sakura virèrent au rose.

« C'est pas pour toi que je me change mais c'est pour moi !! »

Enervée, Sakura pris rapidement le pantalon de sport que lui tendais Shaolan. Celui-ci la regarda, amusé de la voir s'énervé pour si peu.

« Si tu le dis. Les vestiaires sont là-bas… »

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sakura venait de mettre le pantalon en dessous de sa jupe avant de faire glisser la jupe et la poser sur le banc. Elle enleva ensuite sa chemise pour se retrouver en débardeur. Elle regarda ensuite Shaolan avec un air de défi dans ses yeux.

« Pas besoin. On commence ? »

Intéressé par son air de défi, Shaolan alla au centre du dojo et se mit en position de combat, imité par Sakura qui lui fit face.

« Le premier dos au sol a perdu ? » Proposa Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas du karaté. »

« On va dire qu'on peut utiliser toutes les formes de combat que l'on veut. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici, alors autant en finir vite. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Shaolan attaqua la jeune femme avec un coup de poing qu'elle para de justesse avec ses deux mains. Elle remarqua le sourire sur le visage de Shaolan et ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter le coup de genoux du jeune homme dans son ventre. La jeune femme s'écarte légèrement, se tordant un peu de douleur. Il n'y allait pas de main morte. Elle se repris tout de même et fonça sur le jeune homme pour lui assener plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds que celui-ci para avec une facilité déconcertante. Enervée, la jeune femme se baissa et tenta de le faire tomber en lui faisant une balayette mais celui-ci sauta au moment où elle la fit et avant d'avoir put se relever, Sakura sentit une main sur sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de se relever mais elle ne pouvait pas. Shaolan ne semblait pas forcer et pourtant, avec une seule main, il pouvait la retenir assis sur le sol. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu si facilement et elle pris appuie sur ses avants bras pour monter ses jambes en l'air et par la même occasion, faire lâcher prise à Shaolan qui se recula, permettant à Sakura de se relever. Ils étaient revenus dans leur position initiale, face à face sauf que contrairement au début, Sakura était essoufflée.

« Alors ? Pas assez d'endurance ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à la moquerie de son adversaire et s'élança vers celui-ci. A quelques mètres de lui, elle sauta pour lui donner un coup de pied sauté. Cependant, au même moment, la porte du dojo s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra un l'intérieur, totalement euphorique.

« SHAO !! J'AI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE !! »

En entendant crier, Shaolan tourna la tête vers l'entrée, oubliant totalement le combat et Sakura le remarqua.

« HEY ! Je peux pas m'arrêter !! »

Shaolan redirigea sa tête vers Sakura et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la jeune femme. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, Sakura sur Shaolan et un peu sonné devant le regard surpris de la personne qui venait de rentrer. Se relevant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la jeune femme se frotter le front car elle avait frappé celui de Shaolan. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme faisait le même geste qu'elle jusqu'à ce que les deux anges réalisent la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Ses deux jambes de chaque côté du torse du jeune homme, Sakura se releva rapidement, les joues légèrement roses.

« Pardon. » enchaîna Sakura en s'approchant du banc où était son uniforme. « Je vais partir pour ce soir. »

« Ah… euh… oui… » réussit à dire Shaolan, encore un peu surpris.

Sakura commença à partir vers l'entrée. Elle s'inclina légèrement devant la personne qui était rentrée, un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à disparaître du dojo, elle s'arrêta à la porte et se tourna vers Shaolan.

« Au fait. »

« Hum ? » répondit Shaolan et mettant sa tête en arrière pour regarder la jeune femme.

« J'ai gagnée. » dit la jeune femme avec un sourire en voyant le jeune homme, dos au sol.

Surpris, Shaolan ne put rien répliquer et la jeune femme en profita pour partir. Finalement, il soupira et se releva tranquillement pendant que l'intrus venait vers lui avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

« Eh bien, eh bien… c'est pas souvent qu'on voit le grand Shaolan dans une situation pareille. » commença le jeune homme en s'approchant de Shao. « Je dirais même que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche avec une fille. » posant sa main sur l'épaule de Shaolan. « Tu as enfin réalisé ce que tu perdais ? » dit le jeune homme sérieusement.

« Abruti ! C'était un hasard. Un hasard causé par ta faute parce que tu as débarqué dans le dojo comme un fou. » répondit Shaolan, légèrement irrité.

« Je vois. Tu veux te voiler la face… » Shaolan soupira.

« T'as rien de mieux à faire ? »

« Non ! » répondit l'enquiquineur avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « T'emmerder est mon plus grand passe temps ! Enfin, je suppose que cette belle demoiselle doit être quelqu'un pour avoir eu l'honneur de pouvoir combattre avec toi. »

Le jeune homme retira sa main de l'épaule de son ami et s'assit sur le banc en regardant son ami avec persistance.

« C'est la nouvelle. » finit par lâcher Shaolan.

« Oh ! La petite Sakura ? Elle est plutôt mignonne pour une ancienne humaine. »

« Elle est normale… » continua Shao avec désespoir.

« Tu ne peux pas reconnaître une beauté quand tu en vois une mon cher. C'est vraiment dommage mais si elle reste avec toi, elle ne pourra jamais connaître l'amour… » il soupira.

« Ah bon. Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Shaolan, légèrement amusé par la phrase de son ami.

« Mais voyons, c'est évident ! Aucune femme ne peut savoir ce que c'est l'amour tant qu'elle n'est pas passée dans mes bras ! » répondit le jeune homme tout naturellement. Cette réplique fit sourire Shaolan qui était en train de remettre son T-shirt.

« Et ça se dit Ange pur ? »

« C'est pas parce que je suis un ange pur que je n'ai pas le droit de connaître les joies de l'amour. » répondit la jeune homme. « D'ailleurs, faire connaître l'amour à cette Sakura ne me ferais pas de mal. »

« Pfff. Vas-y si t'en a envie. »

« Quoi ?! Tu ne la gardes pas pour toi ?! Aurais-tu peur que je te la pique ? » rigola l'ami.

« Peur ? » répéta Shaolan en arrêtant tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Merde. » pensa son interlocuteur, réalisant soudainement qu'il avait fait une bourde. « dès qu'il entend ce mot, il change du tout au tout. »

« Qui as peur ? » enchaîna Shaolan en regardant son ami dans les yeux. « Cette fille est comme toutes les autres que j'ai rencontré sur Terre et au Paradis. Il suffirait juste que je lui montre de quoi je suis capable et elle tomberait amoureuse de moi. »

Malgré le fait qu'il savait que Shaolan n'était pas dans son état normal, cette occasion était trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir et c'est pour cela que l'ange pur se leva avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Dans ce cas, faisons un pari. De qui tomberas t-elle amoureuse en premier ? Ca te dit ?»

« Oh que oui ! Prépares-toi à banquer. Tu m'offriras un repas chez Luke su tu perds. » répondit Shaolan, amusé.

« Comme tu veux. Ca sera le même gage pour toi. » dit le jeune homme en commençant à partir du dojo.

Cependant, le temps qu'il arrive à la porte, Shaolan avait déjà repris ses esprits et, laissant totalement la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir de côté, l'arrêta en l'appelant.

« Tristan. »

« Oui ? » répondit l'appelé en se tournant vers Shaolan.

« C'était quoi la bonne nouvelle que t'étais venu me dire ? »

« Ah ! Oui ! Je voulais t'informer que j'étais dans la même mission que toi demain. »

Sur ces mots, il partit et Shaolan soupira en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

« C'est à cause de ça que j'ai, non seulement perdu contre une fille, mais en plus que j'ai fais un pari stupide ? Tss… Qu'elle perte de temps. » pesta le jeune homme en prenant son sac sur l'épaule avant de sortir du dojo et rentrer dans sa chambre.

Sakura POV

Cela faisait environ 5 jours que je passais des nuits tranquilles dans ma nouvelle chambre. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans tout le dortoir. Je m'endormais dès que je me mettais dans mon lit. Alors que j'étais maintenant en train de marcher pour me rendre au campus, un sac à la main, j'entendis quelqu'un crier mon prénom. Je me retournais et vit Tomoyo arrivait avec un grand sourire.

« Salut Tomoyo. » dis-je avec un grand sourire énergique.

« Bonjour Sakura ! T'as bien dormi ?! » répondit Tomoyo avec son sourire angélique.

« Comme un bébé. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je dors aussi bien ! »

« Ravie de l'apprendre. Au fait, tu t'habitues un peu à la musique qui sers de réveil ? » me demanda t-elle.

Je dois vous avouer que je me réveille très difficilement le matin. En tout cas, c'était le cas sur Terre. En effet, étonnement, ici, au Paradis, je n'ai aucun mal à me réveiller. Peut-être es-ce dû à la musique qui est émise dans tous les dortoirs ? En tout cas, c'est vachement pratique ! Si j'avais eu ça sur Terre, j'aurais évitée bien des retards en cours.

« Oui. Elle est très pratique. » répondis-je avec un sourire.

Elle me répondit avec un ce ses sourires qui me réchauffe le cœur. Suite à ça, nous avons marché côte à côte en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la salle de classe. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu apprendre qu'elle aimait, tout comme moi, les langues étrangères. Cependant, elle en connaissait beaucoup plus que moi. En tout cas, en tant qu'humaine parce que maintenant, je les connais toutes ! Ca, je ne peux pas le nier, c'est super !

On commença le cours. C'était un cours sur l'histoire du Paradis. Parce qu'il en avait une ? Surprenant ! Enfin, c'est plutôt normal vu qu'il y a une sorte de hiérarchie avec les archanges et les anges de missions.

« … c'est à cette époque que la hiérarchie a été créée. Les 7 anges les plus puissants sont devenus des archanges, les plus puissants tant au niveau de leurs pouvoirs que de leur place politique. Les noms de ces anges sont Raphaël, Gabriel, Michel, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel et Remiel. En dessous des archanges viennent se placer les anges purs. Ce sont des anges qui sont né ainsi. Ils n'ont jamais eu de vie sur Terre et leurs parents sont des anges. De nos jours, la majeure partie de la population est composée d'anges purs mais il y a encore des anges, anciennement humains qui sont autorisés à entrer au Paradis. Cependant, c'est plutôt rare. Il faut que ces personnes soient vraiment exceptionnelles pour entrer au Paradis. » commenta Terada en montrant des images qui défilaient sur le mur.

A cet instant, j'ai vu quelques regards se poser sur moi mais je n'y fais pas attention. Après tout, je n'étais pas la seule ici, à être un ange 'anciennement humain ', comme ils le disaient. Tomoyo et Eriol l'étaient aussi. Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi je suis exceptionnelle ? Ne suis-je pas le modèle parfait de la simple japonaise ? Enfin, heureusement pour moi, ce cours se termina dans l'heure qui suivit et on put enfin se défouler en cours de magie. Alors que tous les élèves étaient en train d'essayer de faire apparaître un animal quelconque devant lui, par la pensée, Eriol, Tomoyo et moi avions déjà terminé et parlions dans notre coin.

« Je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure. Si on est si exceptionnel comme le dit Terada, pourquoi les anges purs sont placés au-dessus de nous au niveau hiérarchique ? » demandais-je à mes deux camarades.

« Bonne question. » fis remarquer Tomoyo en souriant à Eriol. « Une idée ? »

« Parce que le Paradis ne fais pas exception. Le pays est à ses habitants et n'ont pas aux arrivants. C'est un peu une application du proverbe 'A Rome, faites comme les romains.' Nous ne sommes pas d'ici, nous n'avons donc aucun droit et nous devons nous plier aux exigences de ceux qui y habitent. C'est aussi simple que ça. » répondit Eriol avec son petit sourire légèrement énigmatique mais rempli de chaleur à la fois.

« Mouais. Le Paradis ne change pas de la Terre. C'est les même façon de faire. Mis à part la magie peut-être… Quoique…»

Je vis Eriol sourire en m'entendant dire ça. Cela prouvait bien que la magie était aussi présente sur Terre. Mon dieu ! Comment avais-je pu vivre 18 ans sans même le savoir ?!

« Comme tu la sûrement compris, la magie existe bien sur Terre. D'ailleurs, Shaolan et moi-même pouvions en faire usage. » me dit Eriol.

« Vraiment ? Tu étais un magicien ? Et Li-kun aussi ? »

« Oui. » me répondit-il. Je regardais Tomoyo.

« Non, moi je n'étais qu'une humaine normale. » dit-elle gentiment.

« Quand même, c'est plutôt surprenant. Ca se trouve, je connaissais des gens qui pouvaient utiliser la magie et je n'en savais rien. C'est, dans un sens, assez frustrant de le savoir maintenant. » leur dis-je avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix malgré tous mes efforts pour la cacher.

« J'ai eu une réaction similaire à la tienne lorsque je l'ai appris. » fut les mots que Tomoyo prononça lorsque la cloche sonna.

C'était la fin des cours et sans vraiment beaucoup d'explications, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient partit en disant qu'ils devaient partir en mission dans l'après-midi et qu'ils devaient aller se préparer. Je pris le chemin de la cafétéria et m'assis sur une table à côté de la baie vitrée qui se trouver dans le réfectoire. Des missions… tout le monde en parle mais personne ne dit ce qui s'y passe. Je sais que je ne suis pas prête d'aller en faire une mais lorsqu'ils partent comme ça, je me sens un peu seule. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, leurs missions n'ont jamais durée plus d'une demi-journée alors, ça ne doit pas être très dure… quoique. Cela fait quelques jours depuis que Li-kun est partit…

Après ce déjeuner, j'ai passais toute l'après-midi à marcher dans la ville pour l'explorer. Finalement, alors que la nuit tomber, je suis passé devant le dojo. Celui-ci m'attira fortement et comme la dernière fois, je m'y suis dirigé. J'ouvris la porte et sentit un courant d'air froid me traverser. Ca faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé. Li-kun serait donc le seul à y s'entraîner ? Je fermi la porte derrière moi et alla m'asseoir sur un coin du dojo. En étant là, assis sur les tatamis et en sentant l'odeur du dojo, des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Des souvenirs que j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, totalement enfermé dans un coin de ma tête.

Normal POV

Flash Back –

« Sakura ! Viens vite où je ne te laisserais pas combattre avec moi ! »

« J'arrive ! Attends deux minutes, je dois bander mes mains ! » répondit la jeune femme à un jeune homme d'environ cinq ans son aîné. Celui-ci soupira et esquissa un sourire en venant vers la jeune femme âgée à l'époque d'une quinzaine d'année.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas faire ces bandages. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. » dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le tatami en face de Sakura.

« C'est pas ma faute si Toya m'ennuies tout le temps quand j'essaye de m'exercer à les mettre ! » répondit Sakura, légèrement vexée.

« Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Il ne te ferait jamais de mal. Il aime trop sa petite sœur pour ça. »

« Mouais. Ca dépend de quel côté tu te places. Pour moi, c'est un tyran ! »

« Hahaha. C'est la première fois que tu emploies ce mot. Je me demande comment Toya le prendra. »

« Comme il le voudra. De toute manière, il comprendra bien ! »

« Ca, je n'en suis pas certain. Comment veux-tu qu'il comprenne que sa sœur n'est plus un enfant ? Pour lui, tu es toujours une gamine. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

« Et pour toi ? » murmura Sakura en baissant la tête après avoir entendu le dernier mot de son interlocuteur.

« Hein ? Pour moi ? Tu restes ma petite Sakura adorée ! »

Fin Flash Back –

Sakura s'était endormie contre le mur du dojo, dans le noir le plus total et dans un silence qu'elle brisa légèrement d'une phrase sortit de son subconscient.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, Yuki… »


	4. Chapter 4

Nous voilà au chapitre 4 de cette fic

Nous voilà au chapitre 4 de cette fic.

Je suis contente que la base de l'histoire plaise à plusieurs personne alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour le reste.

Merci de m'encourager et bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 04 : Ma première mission ?

Le lendemain de leur mission, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient déjà revenu en cours. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait pas durée longtemps et ils n'en parlaient pas. Les trois anges s'étaient installés au fond de la salle lors du cours de magie pour pouvoir parler librement après avoir fait le travail demandé. Cependant, cette fois-ci, ils eurent plus de mal à accomplir le travail. En effet, le professeur leur avait demandé d'essayer de maîtriser les 4 éléments en créant des minis tornades pour le vent, des boules de feu pour le feu, des bulles pour l'eau et faire pousser une fleur à l'état de graine. Le professeur avait bien avertit toute la classe que les maîtriser était la chose la plus dur pour un ange. Bien que la majeure partie de la classe avait déjà étudier cette magie, son utilisation était toujours aussi compliquée. Pour Sakura, c'était une grande première et malgré tout son acharnement, elle semblait avoir beaucoup de mal avec l'élément du feu.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'ai réussit les trois autres alors pourquoi le feu ne veut pas apparaître ? » se demanda t-elle intérieurement.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur travail, Eriol et Tomoyo se tournèrent vers Sakura pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Ils remarquèrent bien qu'elle avait du mal avec le dernier élément, non seulement parce qu'elle semblait épuisée mais en plus, parce que son visage montrer l'énervement qu'elle ressentait.

« C'est donc le feu son élément faible. » commenta Tomoyo à Eriol.

« Oui. » répondit le jeune homme avec un air de réflexion.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? Ca te rappelle quelque chose ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« En quelque sorte. Enfin, toi tu es faible avec l'eau et moi avec la terre. On a chacun nos faiblesses. Allons plutôt l'aider à la place de la regarder s'énerver de plus en plus.»

La jeune femme acquiesça tout en se demandant à quoi Eriol pouvait bien réfléchir. Ils arrivèrent aux côtés de leur amie qui soupira et s'assit sur une chaise en les voyant arriver.

« Arg ! J'en ai marre ! »

« Voyons Saki, tu ne vas pas te décourager pour si peu ? » répliqua Tomoyo en s'asseyant sur une chaise proche de celle de son amie.

« Saki ? » pensa t-elle quelques secondes avant de reprendre la discussion « Pour si peu ?! Ca fait une demi-heure que je m'énerve sur cet élément ! »

« Tu t'énerves simplement parce que c'est la première fois que tu rencontres une difficulté mais pour toutes les personnes dans cette salle, c'est normal tu sais. Tous les élèves ici présent n'ont pas tes facilités et ils travaillent durs pour réussir leurs sorts et incantations alors, pour une fois, tu vas faire comme eux et travailler dur. D'accord ? » demanda Tomoyo avec un légère pointe de sévérité dans la voix.

Légèrement surprise et voyant qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec une excuse bidon, Sakura se leva et continua d'essayer de faire une boule de feu du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sous les regards attentifs des deux autres étudiants.

Lorsque le cours pris fin, Sakura n'avait toujours pas réussit à former une boule de feu mais elle arrivait à faire des étincelles. Les trois adolescents étaient en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville.

« Dites, on va manger sur la plage ? » proposa Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.

« Au petit restaurant ? » demanda Eriol ?

« Oui ! » répondit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. « Qu'es-ce que tu en dis Saki ?! »

« Tant que je manges, je vais où tu veux. » répondit-elle, à moitié endormie.

« Ah ! Plus d'énergie ? » fit Tomoyo en se moquant légèrement de Sakura.  
« Je suis vidée. Pourquoi la magie prend autant de force ? Enfin, pourquoi la magie du feu prend autant de force plutôt. »

« Ca dépend des gens. Pour Tomoyo par exemple, c'est employé l'eau qui la vide de ses forces. Chacun ses petites faiblesses. »

« Vraiment ?! Alors je ne suis pas désespérée ? » demanda Sakura avec un peu de soulagement dans la voix.

« Pas du tout. » répondit Eriol avec un petit rire amusé.

Les trois anges arrivèrent sur la plage et ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse du restaurant appelé l'étoile. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les trois passer commandes, Sakura se leva de table pour aller aux toilettes afin de se laver les mains. Les deux amoureux regardèrent la jeune femme rentrer dans le restaurant puis ils se regardèrent dès qu'elle disparu de leur champ de vision.

« Elle est vraiment trop mignonne !! » commença Tomoyo sous le regard désespéré d'Eriol.

« Tomoyo… »

« Oui, oui, je sais. Je m'emporte trop. Mais, si je ne dis rien d'idiot, pourrais-tu répondre à mes questions ? » demanda Tomoyo en regardant Eriol dans les yeux.

« Quel genre de question ? »

« Par exemple à quoi tu pensais lorsque tu as compris que Sakura n'arrivait pas à utiliser le feu. » répondit-elle en souriant. Eriol sourit et soupira.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher. Je pensais juste qu'elle suit le même parcours que Shaolan. Le feu était aussi son élément le plus faible et il faisait des résultats incroyables. D'ailleurs, tu te rappelles ce que le professeur qu'on avait à l'époque avait dit ? » questionna Eriol.

« Hum… Il avait dit que Shaolan faisait le même parcours que les archanges actuels avaient fait, non ? » répondit Tomoyo en essayant de se souvenir de ce temps-là.

« Oui. Il avait aussi dit qu'il était destiné à devenir un archange. »

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Et donc, puisque tu dis que Saki fait le même parcours, tu penses qu'elle est aussi destinée à devenir un archange ? »

« C'est probable. Tu ne penses pas ? » demanda Eriol en regardant la jeune femme sérieusement.

« Je ne sais pas. Si c'était le cas, toi aussi tu pourrais suivre le même chemin. Tristan aussi d'ailleurs. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de penser à ça pour le moment. Et puis, ce n'est que le début. Elle commence à peine à heurter quelques obstacles. Attends encore un peu pour voir si tu avais raison ou non. De toute manière, nous avons tout notre temps. » répondit Tomoyo, un sourire signifiant la fin de la conversation.

« Si tu le dis. » murmura Eriol en tournant la tête vers la mer lorsqu'il aperçut Sakura revenir.

La journée passa rapidement et le soir venu, Sakura se sépara du couple qui était partit dans la chambre du jeune homme pour passer encore un peu de temps ensemble. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre du jeune homme, Tomoyo s'assit sur le lit et regarda la décoration de la pièce.

« Tu n'as rien changé. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une certaine personne m'a dit que ça manquer de couleur que j'allais tout refaire. » dit-elle avec un air moqueur tout en rangeant des papiers sur son bureau.

« Ah lala, tu ne comprend vraiment rien à la mode. » répondit Tomoyo en s'allongeant sur le lit.

« Mais ça t'empêches pas de venir souvent dans cette pièce. » dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le lit et en regardant la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai. » dit-elle en souriant. « Mais là, ça faisait bien deux semaines que je n'étais pas venue. »

« Oui. Deux semaines environ. » répondit Eriol en se penchant sur la jeune femme. « Deux semaines qu'on est pas resté ensemble pour la nuit. » dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse.

« Si longtemps ? » demanda Tomoyo en passant sa main dans le cou d'Eriol pour finalement attirer légèrement sa tête vers la sienne.

« Oui. Si longtemps. »

Eriol posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme tout en passant une main sous la chemisette de celle-ci, imité rapidement par Tomoyo qui fit de même sur lui. Bientôt, les vêtements des deux anges se retrouvèrent au sol, éparpillés et laissant ainsi les corps de leurs porteurs s'unir pour ne faire plus qu'un.

De son côté, Sakura était allongée dans son lit en train de lire un livre sur la magie. Elle voulait réussir de maîtriser le feu et pour ça, elle était aller acheté plusieurs livres avec Eriol et Tomoyo dans l'après-midi. Cependant, elle avait légèrement oublié un détail : lire lui donnait envie de dormir. De plus, sa position doubler l'effet et elle s'endormit en plein milieu de son livre laissant livre court à ses souvenirs de revenir la hanté dans ses rêves.

Flash Back

« Toya, tu n'as pas remarqué que le comportement de Sakura était étrange ces derniers temps ? »

Un homme âgé environ 28 ans avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu clair se retourna pour faire face à un homme du même âge que lui. Celui-ci avait des cheveux gris virant sur l'argenté et des yeux d'un bleu encore plus clair que ceux de Toya.

« Qu'es-ce que tu racontes Yuki, Sakura n'a pas changée. » répondit Toya.

« Alors ce n'est qu'avec moi ? » s'inquiéta Yukito en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Toya fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami en mettant une main sur la sienne.

« Tu sais pourtant que Sakura t'adore. Je suis sûr qu'elle était juste dans la mauvaise période du mois. » commença Toya pour réconforter son ami. « De plus, si elle avait vraiment changé, je pense qu'elle ne s'énerverait plus le matin lorsque je l'appelle Gozilla. » continua Toya en souriant. Yukito lui sourit en retour, un peu amusé.

« C'est vrai. Tu as sans doute raison. Cependant, la façon dont elle me regarde m'a fait pensé qu'elle était au courant pour nous. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » demanda Toya d'un air sérieux.

« Oui. Son regard est différent. Il n'exprime plus de l'amour ou de la sympathie, c'est plutôt… comment dire… de la jalousie voire du dégoût. » répondit Yukito en serrant la main de Toya. Celui-ci fit de même et mit son autre main sur la joue de son ami.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je lui dirais lorsqu'elle sera prête. De toute manière, je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle l'a toujours su. Et puis, elle n'est pas idiote, elle comprendra parfaitement. »

Yukito esquissa un sourire à Toya puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour finalement permettre à un baiser de naître. Un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. De l'autre côté de la pièce, dans le couloir, Sakura était dos au mur et regardait en face d'elle avec une expression de tristesse et de douleur sur le visage.

Fin Flash Back

Sakura POV

Je me réveillais en sursaut et pleine de sueur. Un peu déboussolé, j'observa la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais : celle du Paradis. Je soufflai pour me détendre. Pourquoi, de tous mes souvenirs, s'étaient les plus douloureux qui refessait surface ? Je pris mon réveil et vit qu'il était sept heures. La musique allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Je me leva et pris l'uniforme de l'Académie avant de partir dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide et évacué tout se dont j'avais rêvé cette nuit. Suite à mon débarbouillage habituel, je sortis de ma chambre et me rendis à la cafeteria pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait personne et je commençai à manger seule. Pas pour longtemps car je vis Tomoyo et Eriol arrivé ensemble. Etrange, normalement, leurs chambres sont à l'opposé et ils entrent tous les deux par une entrée différente. Je souris en voyant Tomoyo, rayonnante en s'asseyant devant moi. Eriol tentait de le masquer, mais on voyait bien qu'il avait passé une très bonne nuit.

« Eh bien, vous avez l'air encore plus angélique que d'habitude. C'est l'amour qui fait ça ? » dis-je en rigolant. Je fus surpris de voir les joues d'Eriol rosirent.

« Sûrement ! » me répondit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire. « Tu devrais essayer aussi, c'est vraiment super ! » continua t'elle.

« En te voyant, ça me donnerais envie. Mais vois-tu, il faut la bonne personne pour ça. Et contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne l'ai pas. » rigolais-je en les désignant tous les deux.

« Je suis certaine que tu en trouveras un. Mignonne comme tu es, personne ne pourra rester insensible à ton charme bien longtemps. » commenta Tomoyo avec un grand sourire.

A côté d'elle, je vis Eriol lui donner une petite tape sur la main pour lui dire d'arrêter. Cela me fit sourire. Il allait vraiment bien ensemble et ça me faisait plaisir de les voir ensemble. Tomoyo n'avait peut-être pas tort, je rencontrerais la bonne personne un jour, c'est sûr mais combien de temps cela peut-il prendre ? Aucune idée et pour le moment, je dois vous avouez que c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

On termina notre petit déjeuner tranquillement avant de rejoindre l'Académie et notre salle de classe favorite. On en a qu'une alors c'est pas bien compliqué de choisir. Alors que la sonnerie commença à retentir, Terada entra dans la pièce et s'installa derrière son bureau avec un sourire. Qu'allait-il nous dire pour qu'il soit si content ?

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez tous être content. Nous avons un cours assez particulier : Les simulations de combat réelles. » débuta Terada.

Je n'avais encore jamais participé à ce genre de cours mais rien que le nom, ça me donner envie d'y aller directement. En fait, le simple fait qu'il y est le mot combat me faisait plaisir. Terada ordonna à tout le monde d'aller se changer pour mettre des vêtements de sport et de le rejoindre à la salle de combat mais alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la pièce derrière Tomoyo et Eriol, le professeur m'interpella.

« Kinomoto, attends deux minutes s'il te plaît. »

Je me retournais vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais que ce que je vais dire va te paraître un peu fou mais, tu ne peux pas participer à ce cours. » me dit-il avec un air un peu gêné.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est du combat, je sais me débrouiller ! » répondis-je, un peu énervé par ce que venait de me dire Terada.

« Oui, ça je le sais bien mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Tu ne peux pas participer à ces simulations car tu dois aller voir Raphaël. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi faire ? »

« Tu vas sur le terrain. Il va te donner les instructions. »

Je regarda Terada deux bonnes minutes sans bouger, totalement figée. Mon cerveau analyser dans tous les sens possible la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer et cela pris beaucoup de temps avant que la réponse me vienne à l'esprit et que je puisse le dire à haute voix.

« J'ai une mission ?? »


	5. Chapter 5

Un cinquième chapitre dans la foulée

Un cinquième chapitre dans la foulée ! J'étais tellement lancée que je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter.

Faut dit que ça aurait été vache de vous laisser avec un chapitre comme ça, non ?

En tout cas, je suis plutôt contente car je vais enfin pouvoir mettre en action mes trois personnages favoris en même temps !! Vive les missions !!

Aller, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

Chapitre 05 : Mission de soutien ?

Sakura POV

Ca faisait à peine quelques minutes que j'étais au Paradis et là, j'étais en pleine antiquité à Athènes. Le panthéon était en plein devant moi et j'avais les yeux totalement écarquiller. Qui pourrait croire que j'aurais visité l'antiquité ?! Ah, vous vous demandez peut-être ce que je fais là ? Dans ce cas, revenons quelques heures en arrière.

Flash Back

Sakura venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Raphaël, celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Ca faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et on aurait pu penser que ça faisait des mois tellement l'accueil qu'il lui fit était enjoué. C'est seulement au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes que Raphaël redevint sérieux et l'invita à s'asseoir pour parler de sa première mission.

« Sakura, normalement, nous n'envoyons pas des anges aussi tôt en mission mais comme tu es un peu exceptionnel, nous avons décidé de faire recourt à toi. Comme te l'a dit Terada un peu plus tôt, nous allons t'envoyer en mission sur Terre. Cependant, ce n'est pas une mission quelconque, c'est une mission de soutien. »

« De soutien ? »

« Oui. Tu dois savoir que Shaolan et Tristan sont partit en mission il y a quelques jours n'es-ce pas ? »

« Euh… oui. » répondit Sakura sans vraiment savoir qui était Tristan.

« Nous les avions envoyé en mission à Athènes au Ier siècle mais pendant leur mission un petit problème s'est déroulé et ils ont été téléportés dans l'antiquité. »

« Pourquoi ils ne reviennent pas dans ce cas ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. On ne peut se téléporter au Paradis que à partir de l'endroit d'où nous sommes arrivé sur Terre. C'est-à-dire que pour Shaolan et Tristan, c'est le Ier siècle. Cependant, si quelqu'un va les rejoindre, il pourra les faire revenir ici. » continua l'archange.

« Vous voulez dire que je vais aller dans l'antiquité pour ramener les deux autres anges ? »

« En gros, oui. Mais tu as aussi la tache de les aider dans leur combat. »

« Combat ? » demanda Sakura en arquant un sourcil.

« Lorsqu'il se sont retrouvé dans l'Antiquité, ils se sont retrouvé face à face contre les forces démoniaques. Elles sont vraiment nombreuses et à deux, ils ne peuvent pas les repousser. J'aurai bien envoyé un ange puissant pour les aider mais ils sont tous en mission et la seule personne ayant assez de pouvoir pour les ramener ici, c'est toi. Donc, je compte sur toi pour les aider dans leur combat et les ramener ici sain et sauf. Penses-tu pouvoir le faire ? » demanda Raphaël avec un air sérieux.

« Vous… Vous avez conscience que c'est ma première mission et que je ne sais absolument pas ce que sont les forces démoniaques, n'es-ce pas ? » répondit Sakura avec un peu d'ironie.

« J'en ai conscience. » répondit Raphaël avec un petit sourire amusé. « Mais, avoue que tu veux vraiment y aller, pas vrai ? »

Sakura regarda l'archange quelques secondes avant de lui sourire pour lui dire qu'il avait raison.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, voilà quelques feuilles qui t'expliquent les éléments importants pour cette mission. D'ailleurs, tu seras matérialisée. »

« Matérialiser ? » demanda Sakura en n'ayant absolument pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Ah. Ca veut dire que les humains pourront te voir. »

« … Parce que normalement, ils ne peuvent pas ? »

« Tu en as déjà vu ? » répondit-il au tac au tac.

« A vrai dire… Non. » finit-elle par avouer, un peu honteuse de la question qu'elle avait posé.

« Très bien, je te laisse deux heures pour lire le dossier et tu me rejoindra dans le hall de l'immeuble, je t'apprendrais comment te téléporter. »

« D'accord. »

Fin Flash Back

Sakura POV

Voilà donc la raison de ma venue ici. Moi aussi j'étais surprise mais je pense que l'excitation a pris le dessus. En tout cas, vu que même les humains me voient, j'ai été obligé de mettre des vêtements d'époques. Bizarre les tuniques de l'époque mais plutôt jolie… Bon, finis les bavardages, je dois retrouver les deux autres. Dans tout Athènes, où es-ce qu'ils pourraient bien être ? Je commençai à marcher dans les rues de la capitale grecque lorsque je remarquai que les hommes me regardaient quand je passais à côté d'eux. Un peu surprise de voir tous ces hommes se retournaient vers moi, j'en ai déduis que ça devait être parce que j'étais japonaise et donc que j'avais les yeux plus en amandes qu'eux. C'est vrai qu'à l'Antiquité, ça doit choquer… Cependant, je ne me laissai pas déboussolée, il fallait retrouver mes camarades, c'était la première partie de la mission. Je continuais donc mon chemin pour finalement arriver sur une grande place avec une fontaine plutôt impressionnante. Je m'approcha d'elle et regarda sa structure jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un homme qui ne m'était pas inconnu qui entrer dans une ruelle. Avec un peu trop de hâte, je me précipita vers celui-ci et lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et manque de peau, ce n'était pas Li-kun. C'était un grecque, un vrai.

« Oh. Pardon, je me suis trompée de personne. Excusez-moi. » continuais-je en m'inclinant devant lui.

« Ce n'est rien voyons. Relevez-vous. »

Je me relevais pour faire face à un magnifique homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu clair. Maintenant que je l'avais en face de moi, je ne pouvais pas me tromper avec Li-kun. Ce jeune homme était très différent. Pas seulement à cause de son sourire, non, c'était surtout parce qu'il était courtois. Cela faisait à peine une minute que je venais de le rencontrer pourtant, il ne m'avait pas tué du regard.

« Excusez-moi encore une fois. Je vous ai prie pour un de mes camarades. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça arrive de temps à autre. » continua t-il en souriant. « Vous êtes étrangère ? » me demanda t-il ?

« Hein ? J'en ai l'air ? » Il rigola légèrement, chose qui me surpris.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit des aussi jolies femmes avec des yeux verts en amande aussi resplendissant que les votre. » me dit-il avec un ton charmant. Il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec Li-kun. J'en étais sûr maintenant.

« Ah. Merci beaucoup… Je- Je doit y aller. Peut-être à une prochaine fois. » dis-je avec un sourire timide. Faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme me fait des compliments.

« Déjà ? Ne voulez pas me tenir compagnie quelques minutes pour discuter un peu ? » me demanda t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« J'aimerais. J'aimerais vraiment mais je dois retrouver mes camarades. Excusez-moi. »

Sur ces mots je m'inclina une dernière fois avant de partir rapidement pour ne pas qu'il essaye de m'arrêter. Les seuls mots que j'entendis lorsque j'étais en train de courir avaient été « À très bientôt. ». Moi j'étais d'accord mais à mon avis, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Normal POV

Sakura courrait dans les rues d'Athènes pour aller plus vite afin de retrouver les deux anges avant la tombé de la nuit. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre ici. Finalement, un peu épuisée, la jeune femme s'assit sur un banc dans un grand parc. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'asseoir, elle sentit une aura inconnue dans les parages. Elle se releva et courut dans la direction de celle-ci et plus elle s'en rapprochait, plus elle sentait la malveillance de cette aura. Même si elle était certaine que ce n'était pas Shaolan et Tristan, ils y seraient peut-être. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le lieu d'où provenait l'aura, il n'y avait rien. Pas âme qui vivent pourtant, l'aura était toujours là. Sakura fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit étang à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Là dedans ? » murmura t-elle ?

Sakura s'approcha doucement de l'étendu d'eau, prête à se défendre. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, l'eau commença à bouger et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils tout en préparant un sort de vent.

« ATTENTION !! AU-DESSUS !! »

Sakura se retourna vivement en entendant la voix et elle eut à peine le temps de voir une immonde créature lui sauter dessus qu'elle avait déjà atterrit dans l'eau. Dès qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sous l'eau, la jeune femme voulue remonter mais elle n'y parvenait pas et sentit un poids sur sa cheville. Elle baissa la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant une créature rouge sang, presque noir avec des yeux jaune laissant émaner une grande rage. Elle était difforme mais sa musculature était vraiment incroyable, Sakura pouvait même voir certaines veines ressortir de la peau tellement il était musclé. Légèrement écoeuré, la jeune femme eut envie de vomir mais elle se retint, ne pouvant pas laisser partir le peu d'air qu'elle avait. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du monstre sur sa cheville mais celui-ci était bien trop fort et lorsqu'il l'attira encore plus au fond de l'eau, elle ne put l'empêcher. Elle se retrouva face au monstre et son envie de vomir se faisait de plus en plus forte. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête pour qu'elle le lâche mais à cause de l'eau, le coup n'eut aucun effet. Elle cru voir un sourire sur ce qu'elle pensait être une tête lorsque le monstre mit sa deuxième main autant du cou de celle-ci. Sakura laissa échapper un peu d'air, surprise, puis elle essaya de garder le peu d'air qu'il lui rester tandis qu'il resserrer l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa gorge. Pendant ce temps-là, à quelques mètres de là, Shaolan et Tristan arriver en courant.

« Merde ! Sous l'eau, il n'a aucune chance ! » pesta Shaolan tandis que Tristan froncer les sourcils.

« J'y vais. J'ai plus d'affinité avec l'eau que toi. » dit Tristan juste avant de sauté dans l'eau.

A peine avait-il plongé que Tristan avait déjà repéré l'endroit où était le monstre. Il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas un homme, mais une femme qui était entre les mains de celui-ci. Il fronça les sourcils et nagea rapidement vers eux. Au même moment, Sakura avait ses deux mains sur le poignet de la main qui tenait son cou. Elle tentait de serrer le plus fort possible afin de lui faire lâcher prise mais c'était peine perdu. De plus, elle voyait de plus en plus trouble, il ne lui restait plus d'air et la jeune femme sentait son esprit s'embrouiller. Ses mains commencèrent à glisser le long de son corps, cependant, au moment où elle allait s'évanouir, une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_Tiens bon, je suis là !_

Sakura ouvrit les yeux rapidement et avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, elle enfonça ses doigts dans les yeux du monstre qui lâcha prise. Au même moment, Sakura tomba vers le fond de l'étang en perdant connaissance. Tristan qui était à quelques mètres d'elle, arriva rapidement et lui attrapa le poignet. Il la pris par l'épaule et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Sakura. Il fronça les sourcils et poussa la jeune femme vers le haut de l'étang avant de se retourner vers la créature qui était en train de se remuer dans tous les sens à cause de la douleur. Tristan fit apparaître une épée dans ses mains et alla rapidement la plantée dans le cœur du monstre qui ne le vit pas arriver. Pendant ce temps-là, Shaolan aperçut le corps de la jeune femme arriver et il se dépêcher de la sortir de l'eau. Tout d'abord surpris de voir Sakura, il laissa ses questions pour plus tard et regarda si elle respirait encore. Son pouls était faible mais il était là. Shaolan souffla de soulagement et remarqua les marques des mains du monstre sur le cou de la jeune femme.

« Elle a réussit à respirer aussi longtemps malgré qu'elle se faisait étrangler ? » se demanda t-il intérieurement.

Tristan sortit soudainement de l'eau, éclaboussant Shaolan qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Merci pour la douche. »

« Haha. Ca te fera du bien. » répondit Tristan en sortant de l'étang, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est mort ? » demanda Shaolan à son partenaire.

« Oui. Sakura m'avait avancée le travail. » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Shaolan redirigea son regard sur la jeune femme et soupira.

« Rentrons à l'hôtel. C'est toi qui l'a porte. » ordonna Shaolan en commençant à partir par l'endroit d'où ils étaient arrivé.

« Quoi ?! C'est moi qui me mouille et je dois la porter ?! »

« Justement, comme tu es déjà mouillé, autant que ça sois toi qui la porte. » répondit Shaolan en esquissant un sourire.

Râlant légèrement au début, Tristan réalisa soudainement que c'était plutôt une bonne occasion et il en profita largement pour regarder la jeune femme endormit et en même temps, les formes de la jeune femmes qui étaient plus que visible avec cette tunique mouillée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sakura commença à ouvrir les yeux tout en ressentant une légère gêne au niveau de sa gorge pour respirer. La jeune femme se releva difficilement et mit l'une de ses mains sur sa gorge pour sentir un bandage.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. » dit une voix rauque et légèrement désagréable.

Sakura tourna la tête à sa droite et vit Shaolan, assis en tailleur et les yeux fermé. Il semblait faire de la méditation.

« O-Oui.. » réussit à dire Sakura d'une voix faible.

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux en soupirant et regarda la jeune femme.

« C'est toi que Raphaël a envoyé pour nous ramener ? » demanda t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Shaolan se leva et tout ne marchant vers une table, il continua de parler.

« Si tu avais crevé dans cet étang, tu n'aurais pas pu nous ramener, tu le sais, n'es-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi avoir pris des risques ? T'es conne ou quoi ? »

Shaolan se retourna à cet instant et fut surpris de voir le visage de la jeune femme exprimer de l'indifférence à ce qu'il disait. Il soupira encore une fois et pris une fiole qu'il jeta à Sakura.

« C'est un médicament pour ta gorge. Ca te permettra de reparler. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur la table tandis que la jeune femme buvait le médicament. « Vraiment, y'avais personne d'autre de disponible à l'agence ? » demanda t-il en regardant la mine légèrement fatigué de Sakura.

« Non. Tout le monde était en mission. » répondit Sakura, ayant retrouvé sa voix assez rapidement grâce au médicament.

« Et Raphaël, il pouvait pas venir ? Ca aurait été plus rapide. »

« Je ne sais pas. » la jeune femme regarda dans la pièce puis regarda Shaolan. « Et Tristan ? Il est où ? »

« Partit chercher à manger. » répondit le jeune homme naturellement.

« Vous allez donc bien tous les deux… » murmura la jeune femme, un peu soulagée.

Shaolan entendit la phrase et il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

« La princesse est-elle réveillé ?? » demanda Tristan en entrant dans la salle avec un air enjoué et les mains remplis de nourriture.

Il aperçut Sakura assise sur le lit et il sourit en posant les sacs à l'entrée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main pour lui faire un baise main avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

« Enchanté. Moi, c'est Tristan mais, tu peux m'appeler Trist.» dit-il d'une voix d'aristocrate. Légèrement amusée, Sakura s'inclina en souriant.

« Enchantée. Je m'appelle Sakura. » dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté tout ne lui souriant.

Tristan recula légèrement, un peu troublée par l'amabilité de Sakura et aussi pas sa beauté puis il sourit en lâchant la main de la jeune femme.

« Bon, puisque tu es réveillé, on va manger tous ensemble ! » commença t-il à dire en prenant les sacs en papier dans ses mains. « C'est spécialité Grecque, j'espère que tu aimes ça ! »

« Abruti, elle n'a sûrement jamais essayé. » grogna Shaolan en prenant l'un des sacs pour le déballer sur la table de la chambre.

« Ah. C'est vrai. » Tristan se tourna vers Sakura avec un grand sourire. « Ca te permettra de goûter. »

Sakura lui répondit par un sourire, vraiment amusée par le jeune homme. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Elle se leva du lit et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus sa tunique mais un grand T-shirt. Elle rougit légèrement et préférant éviter la question de qui l'avait changé, elle s'approcha de la table pour les aider à déballer la nourriture tandis que Tristan parlait avec joie.

« Dis, Sakura, tu viens d'où dans le Japon ? » demanda t-il à la jeune femme.

« De Tomoéda, une ville près de Tokyo. »

« Hum ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne de là-bas. C'est joli ? »

« Ca a son charme. » répondit la jeune femme toujours en train de déballer les plats comme Shaolan.

« Je vois… Y'a la mer ? »

« Hein ? La mer ? Non. » répondit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers Tristan. « Tu n'es pas du Japon, pas vrai ? »

« Haha, oui. C'est vrai. » rigola t-il. « Je suis un ange pur donc je n'ai jamais vécut sur Terre. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant. « Je voulais poser une question à un ange pur mais je n'en ai pas approché jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors… je peux te la poser ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Tristan, tout content.

« En fait, je voulais savoir comment se compte les années au Paradis. »

« Les années ?... » répéta Tristan, un peu étonné.

Il tourna la tête vers Shaolan et y vit un léger sourire. Il ne savait pas trop comment répondre à ça et Shaolan le savait bien.

« Hum… comment dire… y'a pas vraiment d'années au Paradis. » tenta t-il de dire.

« Mais dans ce cas, si je te demande ton âge, tu n'en as pas ? »

« Si. J'ai 19 ans. »

« Alors, comment tu sais que tu as 19 ans ? » insista la jeune femme. Tristan fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir.

« Comment dire… c'est naturel… Notre corps nous le dit. Ca te va comme réponse ? » dit-il, appréhendant une nouvelle question.

« Mouais… Ca peut aller. » répondit la jeune femme en se retournant vers la table.

« Bon, on mange maintenant ? » demanda Shaolan qui avait terminé de tout déballer.

« Ouais, mangeons !! » cria Tristan en prenant une fourchette.

Alors que les trois anges se servaient, Tristan observa la jeune femme et vit que son visage sérieux était vraiment beau. On avait l'impression de voir une vraie femme.

« Dis Sakura, c'est peut-être indiscret mais, t'avais un copain sur Terre ? » dit-il calmement.

En entendant la question de Tristan, Sakura se figea et elle posa son assiette tout en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible. Devant le silence de la jeune femme, même Shaolan leva les yeux vers elle. Les deux anges furent surpris de voir une expression de douleur et de colère sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Sa… » commença Tristan avant que Sakura ne relève la tête avec un sourire tentant de dissimiler ses sentiments.

« Je n'ai plus très faim. Je vais retourner me coucher. » répondit-elle du mieux qu'elle pouvait en souriant.

« Mais tu n'as rien man… »

Tristan s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il sentit la main de Shaolan sur son épaule. Sakura se leva et retourna dans le lit où elle se tourna du côté où personne ne pouvait voir son visage. Son visage exprimant maintenant de la tristesse. De leur côté, les garçons mangeaient tranquillement, enfin, Tristan semblait légèrement gêné d'avoir poser cette question. Il regarda Shaolan qui mangeait sans vraiment se soucier de Sakura.

« Dis, Shao. Tu crois que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » dit-il en murmurant.

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas dit à la bonne personne. Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle a tenté de cacher ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes coupable. » répondit Shaolan doucement. « Finalement, elle n'est pas si bête que ça. » pensa t-il.

« Je vois… » finit par dire Tristan en reprenant un bout de poisson.

Sakura quand à elle, avait entendu la conversation et serrait le draps dans ses mains, s'en voulant un peu de les avoir mis mal à l'aise. Malgré le fait qu'elle savait que ce genre de question allait arrivé, elle ne pensé pas que ça aller être posé si vite. En plus, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas donner de réponse, c'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle réponse elle devait donner. Sortait-elle avec quelqu'un avant son arrivé au Paradis ? C'était une chose qu'elle avait totalement oubliée…


	6. Chapter 6

Pas aussi rapide que pour le chapitre 5 mais bon, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours

Pas aussi rapide que pour le chapitre 5 mais bon, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps ces derniers jours.

Je vois que beaucoup de personne on apprécier le chapitre 5, c'est l'action qui fait ça ? lol

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre 6 vous plaira tout autant quand même.

Bonne lecture et merci de me lire !!

Chapitre 6 : Les forces démoniaques

Normal POV

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que le soleil s'était levé et nos trois anges en mission étaient attablés à sur la terrasse de leur chambre, déjeunant tranquillement et dans un silence assez pesant. Vu comment avez pris la tournure du repas de la veille, personne ne savait vraiment comment engager la conversation et en plus de ça, depuis qu'elle s'était réveiller, Sakura n'avait pas dit un mot. Juste un petit « bonjour » pour saluer les jeunes hommes, histoire de se montrer poli. Cependant, pour Shaolan, les états d'âmes de ses « amis » étaient le dernier de ses soucis et il commença à questionner Sakura à propos de la mission.

« Sakura, qu'elle a été la mission que t'a confié Raphaël ? » demanda t-il à celle-ci qui releva la tête pour le regarder.

« Sur le dossier, il était écrit que je devais vous aider à éliminer les forces démoniaques et ensuite vous ramenez au Paradis. Je pense que la première partie est terminer, non ? Je vous ramène quand vous voulez. » dit-elle d'un ton plutôt nonchalant.

« Fini ? Tu te trompes lourdement là. » répondit Shaolan d'un ton un peu moqueur.

« Quoi ? Où es-ce que j'ai faux ? On la tuer hier, non ? » répondit Sakura, un peu vexé.  
« Tu crois vraiment que les forces démoniaques se limiter à un petit démon de niveau 4 ? Ca se voit que c'est ta première mission. » continua Shaolan.

« De niveau 4 ? » dit-elle, avec un visage assez questionnant.

« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas les différents niveaux de démons ? » demanda Shaolan, légèrement surpris.

« Euh… non… »

Shaolan soupira, totalement épuisé par l'ignorance de la jeune femme et Tristan le remarqua. Il continua donc les explications de Shaolan qui ne semblait plus apte à parler avec Sakura.

« Les forces démoniaques, aussi appelés démons, sont répartis sur plusieurs niveaux. Quatre plus exactement. » commença Tristan en regardant la jeune femme pour voir si elle suivait. « Ils ont des formes différentes à chaque niveaux et comme tu peux l'imaginer, différentes puissances aussi. Les démons de niveaux 4 sont les plus faibles. Ils ont une apparence assez hideuse comme tu as pu le remarquer hier et ils ne possèdent que la force brute. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir spécial et leur niveau mental n'était pas très élevé. Si on devait le comparer à celui d'un animal, ça serait un lombric. »

« Un ver de terre ?! » s'étonna Sakura.

« Oui. Ils ont le niveau d'intelligence d'un ver de terre. Cependant, leur instinct est assez développé. Les niveaux 3 ont une apparence similaire à celles des niveaux 4 mais ils ont le pouvoir de se transformer en un animal afin de se protéger. Tu dois donc bien imaginer que pour penser à se protéger, il faut avoir un peu d'intelligence. Les niveaux 3 sont donc différents à ce niveau là, ils sont donc un peu plus redoutables que les niveaux 4. Viennent ensuite les niveaux 2. Ils ont une apparence quasi-humaine et possède une intelligence aussi développée que celle d'un humain normal. De plus, ils possèdent un pouvoir. Ils peuvent manipuler l'élément du feu, l'élément clé de l'Enfer. On ne voit pas beaucoup de niveau 2 dans les missions qui nous sont attribués. Généralement, ils n'apparaissent que lors de grands évènements et c'est les anges plus expérimentés qui s'en occupe. Et enfin, les niveaux 1. Ce sont les plus fort et intelligents. Ils ont une apparence humaine, comme nous, et possède une intelligence très élevée. De plus, ils possèdent différents pouvoirs tels que le feu, la terre, le vent, l'électricité et encore pleins d'autres. Ces démons ne se montre presque jamais. Tu as sûrement déjà entendu parler d'eux lorsque tu étais humaine. Ils ont des noms spécifiques tel que Belzébuth. Bref, pour le moment, tu n'es pas trop concerné par eux mais sache qu'ils sont très dangereux et qu'ils faut au moins avoir 100 ans d'ancienneté en tant qu'ange pour pensé à pouvoir se mesurer à eux. » finit Tristan en regardant la jeune femme qui avait écouté du début à la fin.

« Je vois. Et hier, c'était un niveau 4, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Vu que tu as eu quelques difficultés, je pense qu'on peut dire que tu es loin de pouvoir te mesurer à un niveau 3. » commenta Shaolan, légèrement sarcastique.

« Peut-être, mais je suis pas morte ! » répondit Sakura sèchement. « Et puis d'abord, t'en as déjà battu des niveaux 3 toi ?! »

« Bien évidemment. » répondit Shaolan naturellement.

« Shaolan, tu pourrais être un peu plus vantard ! » commença Tristan avec un grand sourire. « Il a même vaincu un démon de niveau 2 ! Tu te rends comptes ?! Il est rentré dans l'histoire avec cette prouesse ! » raconta l'ange à Sakura qui, un peu surprise il faut le dire, arrêta de regarder Shaolan avec un regard moqueur avant de se tourner vers Tristan.

« Et toi ? Tu as déjà battu un niveau 2 ? » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Hum… J'en ai rencontré un mais, je n'ai pas réussit à l'anéantir. Je me suis fait tellement laminer que je croyais que j'allais mourir. Enfin, heureusement que Shao était là ! » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Ca veut dire que le niveau 2 qu'il a tuer, c'était celui qui t'avait mis K.O ? » demanda t-elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Exact. Depuis ce jour-là… » Tristan pris Shaolan par le bras en souriant. « On est inséparables !! » termina t-il en rigolant tandis que Shaolan tenté de se dégager de son étreinte en râlant.

Sakura observa les deux jeunes hommes qui commencer à se chamailler, l'un parce qu'il voulait que son ami le lâche et l'autre, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Une chaleur envahit son corps doucement devant ce spectacle et elle esquissa un sourire en les voyant s'amuser quand soudainement, un sentiment de solitude s'empara d'elle en voyant la scène, faisant disparaître son sourire quelques secondes avant qu'il ne revienne en même temps que la chaleur qu'il l'avait envahit quelques secondes plus tôt. Sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, Sakura commença à parler.

« En fait, vous êtes vraiment de bons amis. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oui ! Les meilleurs ! » répondit Tristan en s'accrochant une fois de plus à Shaolan qui avait enfin réussit à lui fait lâcher prise.

« Hey ! Lâches-moi un peu, je veux manger ! » cria Shaolan inutilement tout en poussant Tristan du pied.

« Alors, si le niveau 4 d'hier n'était pas le seul, où sont les autres ? » demanda Sakura, faisant arrêter les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient en train de faire mumuse. Shaolan en profita pour donner un coup de pied à Tristan qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Ca fait mal ! » cria t-il sans que Shaolan ne s'en préoccupes.

« On ne sait pas où ils sont. On ressent juste leur présence. C'est pour ça qu'on doit attendre qu'ils apparaître, comme hier. » commença Shaolan en regarda Sakura sérieusement.

« Alors la mission risque d'être longue, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais. J'espère que tu as un peu plus d'endurance que lors de notre combat. » dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua Sakura.

« Tant mieux parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que c'est toi qui nous ramène alors… reste en vie. » finit Shaolan d'un air sérieux.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et continua de manger tandis que Tristan se plaignait que personne n'était venu l'aider.

Quelques heures plus tard, les trois anges étaient partit patrouiller dans la ville afin d'essayer de localiser un ou deux démons et les détruire. Tandis que Shaolan était devant, Tristan et Sakura rester un peu à l'écart et la jeune femme, tout en continuant de marcher, commença à lui adresser la parole.

« Hum… Tristan, à propos d'hier soir… » commença t'elle en surprenant Tristan.

« Ah. Désolé pour ça, je ne voulais p… »

Tristan ne pu terminer sa phrase car la jeune femme venait de s'incliner devant lui tout en lui disant un « pardon » sincère.

« Sakura… relèves-toi, tu n'as pas… » essaya de commencer Tristan.

« Ma réaction a été idiote. Je t'ai mis dans l'embarras alors qu'on ne se connaît pas, je suis vraiment désolée. » dit-elle, toujours incliné.

« … Relèves toi. » dit Tristan d'un ton gentil et calme, ce que fit la jeune femme. « C'est moi qui est poser la mauvaise question. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Non, ce n'était pas une mauvaise question… c'est juste que l'amour et tout ça… je ne suis pas très fan… Alors, désolée d'avoir réagit si excessivement. » dit-elle une dernière fois avec un regard sincère.

Tristan soupira et accepta ses excuses car il avait très bien compris qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Shaolan quand à lui, avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil et il s'était arrêté en même temps qu'eux pour ne pas les larguer. Voyant bien que les deux anges semblaient avoir oublié pourquoi ils étaient dans la rue, Shaolan se racla la gorge.

« Les deux abrutis derrière, je vous rappelle qu'on a du travail. » dit-il en recommençant à marcher.

« Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! » dit Tristan en courant auprès de son ami tandis que Sakura reprenait sa marche tout en restant un peu éloignée des deux jeunes hommes.

« Hey ! C'est quoi ce sourire sur ton visage ?! » questionna Tristan en voyant un léger sourire sur le visage de Shaolan.

« Rien de spécial. Je suis juste content que vous vous soyez réconcilié. » dit-il tranquillement sous le regard surpris de Tristan.

« Tu n'aurais pas oublié notre pari par hasard ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire perfide sur le visage, ce qui fit partir le sourire sur le visage de Shaolan. Il avait totalement oublié et en plus, c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations à cet instant !

« Bah. J'ai encore du temps vu que pour le moment, elle ne semble pas vraiment s'intéresser à toi. » dit-il moqueur pour clouer le bec à son ami.

« Que… Et toi, tu crois qu'elle va tomber sous ton charme alors que tu ne fais que lui envoyer des vannes ?! » tenta t-il de répliquer.

Cependant, c'était peine perdue, Shaolan avait gagné cette manche et il le savait très bien. Il bouda et regarda derrière lui et s'arrêta, totalement surpris. Shaolan se posa des questions en le voyant s'arrêter et il se retourna à son tour pour être, lui aussi, pris de surprise. Un tas d'hommes avait entouré Sakura et ils lui demander de passer un moment avec eux. Légèrement gênée, la jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire et elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot ou les repousser.

« Shao… je crois qu'on va avoir un gros problèmes si on traîne trop longtemps dehors avec elle… » commença Tristan, encore immobile comme un piquet.

« Ouais… » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du jeune chinois.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient comme figés, ils n'arrivaient pas à bouger leurs jambes à cause de l'étonnement et Sakura, qui attendait du renfort, remarqua bien qu'elle n'était pas prête d'en avoir.

Sakura POV

Y'a des jours où ont se demande vraiment si on est belle, c'est normal pour les filles mais là… je crois que je ne me poserai plus jamais la question ! Si c'est ça le résultat, non merci ! Etre entouré par des tas d'hommes, aussi peu raffiné les uns que les autres dans leurs paroles, c'est vraiment l'horreur. C'est pour ça que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je peux vous avouez que j'aimais le Japon à mon époque ! J'étais banale et normale là-bas… Arg ! Mais quel plaît ces gars ! Et en plus, Li-kun et Tristan ne m'aident même pas. Ils ont peur de se faire frapper ou quoi ? Pfff… comment je suis censé m'en débarrassé toute seule ? Bon, d'accord, je n'attendais pas beaucoup de la part de Li-kun mais je ne pensais pas que Tristan pouvait être aussi peu solidaire. Enfin, essayons de parler, nous verrons bien.

« Euh… Excusez-moi mais… » commençais-je à dire.

« Oh ! Tu étais là ! »

Surprise, je me retournais pour voir qui venais de prononcer cette phrase aussi fort et là, devant moi, je vis le type que j'avais pris pour Li-kun la veille. A la fois surprise, heureuse et légèrement inquiète, je lui souris faiblement. J'aperçus un clin d'œil, il me donnait un coup de main. Il faut donc jouer le jeu. Je lui souris et lui pris la main.

« J'ai cru que j'allais attendre vraiment longtemps ! » Dis-je avec un air légèrement vexée.

« Haha. Désolé, j'ai été retenu. » dit-il en comprenant mon intention.

« Désolée. Je ne suis pas libre. » dis-je à tous les hommes qui étaient autour de nous.

Je vis certains visages déçut et d'autres, pas très convaincu. Le beau jeune homme dû le remarquer car il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur ma main et il commença à m'emporter en dehors de cette foule malgré les contestations. Sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà en train de courir pour semer les derniers types assez persistants. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, nous avions enfin réussis et nous étions arrivé dans une petite ruelle, totalement essoufflés mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci… Je ne sais pas…ce que j'aurais fait si vous n'étiez… pas venu. » dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

« Ce n'est rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir. » dit-il presque totalement rétabli par la course qu'on venait de faire.

« Mais… vous n'allez pas avoir d'ennuis ? » demandais-je discrètement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne suis qu'un voyageur. » me répondit-il en souriant.  
« Je vois. En tout cas, encore mer… »

« Sakura !! » entendis-je derrière moi.

Normal POV

Shaolan et Tristan arrivaient en courant vers Sakura. Le visage de Shaolan reflétait d'ailleurs son irritation. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la jeune femme et du jeune homme, il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Il pris la main de Sakura pour lui faire lâcher prise et la regarda avec colère.

« Ca va pas de partir en courant comme ça ?! » cria t-il sans se préoccuper des deux autres personnes présentes.

« Quoi ?! C'est de votre faute ! Vous ne bougiez pas le petit doigt ! Lui, il m'a aidé au moins ! » répondit Sakura en montrant un visage en colère au jeune homme.

« Et alors ?! C'est une raison pour te séparer de nous ?! Je te rappelle qu'on ne doit pas se perdre de vue ! Qu'es-ce qui arriverait si tu tomber sur un dé… »

« Shaolan ! »

Tristan venait de couper Shaolan dans sa colère et celui-ci compris bien pourquoi. Il se tût et entendit l'inconnu parlait.

« Alors c'est lui, le jeune homme que tu cherchais ? » demanda t-il à Sakura.

« Oui. C'est bien lui. » dit-elle, un peu exaspérée mais en montrant un sourire au jeune homme.

« Comment, vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Shaolan d'un air suspicieux.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier. Elle m'a prise pour vous de dos. » répondit le jeune homme en souriant. « En tout cas, je suis content que tu es pu les trouver… Sakura, c'est ça ? » dit-il à Sakura.

« Oui. Sakura Kinomoto. » dit-elle en souriant. « Enchantée. »

« Enchanté. Je me nomme John. »

« Pas très grec tout ça. » fit Shaolan, encore suspicieux.

« C'est un voyageur ! » répondit Sakura, énervée du comportement de Shaolan. « Je suis désolée du comportement de mon camarade. Nous allons y aller, donc, au revoir. John. » finit-elle en souriant.

« D'accord. A bientôt. » répondit-il en commençant à partir de son côté.

John disparut du champ de vision des trois anges et Sakura lança un regard noir à Shaolan.

« Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas raison de me méfier de lui ?! Tu ne peux pas savoir si c'est un démon ou non ! » dit-il pour sa défense.

« Pff. T'as vraiment confiance en personne. Tu crois que tu pourras faire du bon travail d'équipe si tu gardes un comportement pareil ?! »

« Hey ! L'apprenti ange, je ne t'autorise pas à me parler comme ça ! Je te signales que nous sommes tes aînées ici alors, écoutes-nous un peu et arrêtes de draguer tout ce qui passe ! »

« Draguer tout ce qui passe ?! Parce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu !! » répondit Sakura de plus ne plus en colère.  
« Pourquoi autant de mecs se seraient regroupés autour de toi sinon ?! »

« Pourquoi ?! Je sais pas moi ! Peut-être qu'ils ont une bonne vue ! Pas comme certain ! »

« Tu parles peut-être de moi ?! Désolé mais comparé à tous les anges que j'ai vus, tu es de loin la plus banale ! » répondit Shaolan en s'énervant, lui aussi, de plus en plus.

« C'est sûr que comparé à des anges, toi aussi tu parais plutôt banal ! Tristan est mille fois plus sexy que toi ! On voit la différence entre un ange pur et un ange anciennement humain ! »

« On parle pas de moi, là ! »

« Tous les deux ! » cria Tristan.

« QUOI ?? » répondirent les deux concernés en se tournant vers l'ange pur.

« Vous compter vous tenir encore longtemps ? » dit-il en montrant leurs mains jointes du doigt. « Parce que vous disputez en vous tenant la main… c'est pas très crédible. »

Les deux anges regardèrent leurs mains respectives avant de rougir légèrement et de s'écarter rapidement l'un de l'autre. Shaolan commença à partir par où ils étaient arrivés tout en lançant un « Allons-y, on n'a plus de temps à perdre. »

Tristan suivit le jeune homme et Sakura fit de même mais resta à une grande distance des deux jeunes hommes, encore frustrée et énervée par sa dispute avec Shaolan. Pendant ce temps-là, Tristan souriait aux côtés de Shaolan et celui-ci le remarqua très rapidement.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il sèchement.

« Ca t'as tant énervé de la voir avec un autre homme ? » questionna Tristan avec un sous-entendu très prononcé.

« Quoi ? Elle avec un homme ? C'est le dernier de mes soucis. » répondit Shaolan en continuant son chemin et en gardant la même expression d'énervement.

« Hum.. Alors pourquoi tu lui as autant crié dessus ? »

« Elle est notre seul moyen de rentrer à la maison. Si elle se fait tuer ou enlever, comment veux-tu rentrer ? » demanda Shaolan d'un air sérieux.

« Elle n'est donc qu'un outil pour toi… » murmura Tristan en regardant devant lui.

« Oui. Rien de plus. » répondit Shaolan en continuant son chemin tandis que Tristan s'était arrêté pour attendre Sakura. Il en profita pour regarder son ami s'éloigner tout en esquissant un sourire.

« Un objet, hein ? » pensa t-il avant d'afficher un grand sourire à Sakura qui arriver à sa hauteur.

Au même moment, dans une autre partie de la ville, plusieurs ombres étaient visibles dans une ruelle sombre.

« Le grand show sera pour ce soir. N'oubliez pas que ce n'est qu'une fête de bienvenue pour le nouvel ange. Enfin, la nouvelle ange. Il ne faut tuer aucun des trois. Compris ? » prononça une voix masculine et roque mais à la fois très suave.

« Oui… Maî….tre… » répondirent les ombres avec des voix différentes mais qui avaient pourtant un point commun : la façon sinistre dont elles parlaient.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, bonjour

Bonjour, bonjour !!

Me revoilà avec le 7ème chapitres !

Désolé pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des messages pour vouloir la suite. Le temps n'est pas avec moi.

J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux… Surtout que j'ai toute l'histoire dans la tête, du début à la fin.

Bref, ce n'est pas un chapitre qui va révéler beaucoup de chose, mais ça fait avancer l'histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : Les bains publics… dangereux ?!

L'après-midi avait passé rapidement et les trois anges n'avaient pas croisé un seul démon. Ils étaient donc rentrés bredouille à l'auberge où la jeune femme rester à l'écart. Elle était sur la terrasse et regarder le coucher de soleil. Faut dire que ce n'était pas souvent qu'on voyait un coucher de soleil sur une cité plutôt mythique et dans l'antiquité avec pleins de bâtiments qu'on ne voit plus dans le présent. Cependant, elle sortit de son admiration lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle remarqua que les deux anges étaient en train de préparer des petits sacs. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au porche.

« Vous allez quelque part ? » demanda t-elle.

« Aux bains publics. » répondit Tristan avec enthousiasme. « On ne te propose pas de venir, c'est uniquement réservé aux hommes. Enfin, si tu veux nous accompagner, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. » finit-il avec un grand sourire qui déconcerta un peu Sakura.

« Hum… Non, je vais rester ici. » dit-elle doucement.

« On en aura pour environ une heure. Profites-en pour demander à la patronne de te préparer de l'eau chaude et de faire ta toilette. » fit Shaolan en partant vers la sortie, ce qui surpris la jeune femme.

« Bon, on y va. A tout à l'heure Saki !! » fit joyeusement Tristan en sortant de la chambre après Shaolan.

« Encore Saki ?... » pensa Sakura, un peu désespéré par le surnom dont tout le monde l'avait affublé.

Pendant ce temps-là, les garçons étaient en train de se diriger vers les bains publics tout en parlant.

« Vous étiez pas censé être fâché ? » commença Tristan avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est brouillé que je ne lui adresse pas la parole. N'oublie pas que c'est sa première mission, elle se sait rien du tout alors faut l'aider un peu. Et comme tu ne t'en occupes pas, je suis bien obligé de le faire. » répondit Shaolan sèchement.

« C'est à toi que Raphaël l'a confier alors, c'est à toi de t'en occuper. » dit Tristan tout joyeux. « Enfin, heureusement que tu ne lui as pas dit qu'hier, c'était nous qui nous nous étions occupé de la changé. Elle t'aurait encore plus crié dessus. »

« Pas besoin de remettre ça sur le tapis. Si on ne l'avait pas fait, elle aurait attrapé la crève. »

« Que tu es bien froid. C'est pourtant toi qui l'as changé. Son corps ne t'a donc fait aucun effet ? » questionne Tristan en taquinant Shaolan.

« Aucun. » finit par dire Shaolan.

« Pff. T'es vraiment pas marrant. » fit Tristan et rentrant dans le bâtiment des bains.

« Désolé d'être réaliste. » fit Shaolan en souriant légèrement.

« D'ailleurs, à propos de réalisme. Tu penses qu'elle pourra vraiment nous ramener tous les trois ? » demanda Tristan en enlevant son T-shirt dans les vestiaires.  
« Si Raphaël nous l'a envoyé, c'est qu'elle en a la possibilité. Il ne fait rien inutilement alors il y a une raison pour qu'elle soit là. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais son pouvoir magique est beaucoup plus fort que lorsqu'on est partit en mission. » fit Shaolan tout en se déshabillant.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Eriol et Tomoyo étaient avec elle, elle a dut bien progresser avec eux. »

« De plus, elle avait réussit son test d'entrée haut la main. J'étais septique au départ mais avec la puissance magique qu'elle émet maintenant, je commence à me poser des questions. » fit Shaolan en se dirigeant vers le bain.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à cacher ses pouvoirs. Ils sont assez repérables et… » Tristan s'arrêta devant le sourire de Shaolan. « Quoi ? »

« Pour le moment, elle est bien utile en tant qu'appât. »

« Ah lala, quel sans cœur. » soupira Tristan en rentrant dans l'eau et en se détendant.

« Penses ce que tu veux. » répondit Shaolan en se détendant dans l'eau à son tour.

« Mais tu crois que c'est une bonne idée. De la laisser seule comme ça. Si elle se fait attaquer lorsqu'on n'est pas là, elle risque d'avoir du mal. »

« Elle saura se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. »

« Tu admets donc qu'elle peut se battre. » fit Tristan tout content.

« Bien sûr. Comment elle aurait survécut contre celui d'hier sinon. Elle a quand même réussit à respirer un bon moment alors que le démon l'étrangler. »

« Hum… C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, elle m'a épaté. »

« Oui. Même si au final, on a dû la sauver. » fit Shaolan d'un ton critique.

« Rahh !! T'es vraiment pas …. »

Tristan s'arrêta de parler et se retourna brusquement, bientôt imité par Shaolan.

« Tu les sens toi aussi ? » demanda Tristan.

« Ouais. Ils sont au moins 4. » fit Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils et en sortant du bain. « Pas le temps de flemmard… »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le mur du bâtiment venait de s'écrouler sous les yeux de toutes les personnes présentes, faisant fuir tous les hommes qui n'avaient pas été blessé par les pierres qui été tombé dans les bains. Dès que la fumée commencer à s'évaporer, Tristan et Shaolan réalisèrent qu'ils avaient face à eux, une dizaine de démons de niveau 4. Ils froncèrent les sourcils et se mirent en garde, prêt à se battre.

Au même moment, à l'auberge, Sakura arrêta de se déshabiller et elle se retourna vers la terrasse en sentant la présence de démons. Elle se tourna vers la gérante de l'auberge qui lui avait apporté l'eau.

« Excusez-moi, où se trouve les bains publics ? » demanda t'elle à la vieille femme.

« A 4 rues d'ici vers l'ouest. Mais c'est réservé aux hommes. » fit la gérante, un peu étonnée de la question de la jeune femme.

« Merci. » répondit Sakura vaguement. « je reviens » fit-elle en remettant rapidement sa tunique et en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

La jeune femme courait dans les rues d'Athènes, suivant les auras démoniaques qu'elle avait ressentit depuis l'auberge. Ce qui l'étonna, c'est que plus elle courait, plus elle s'éloigner des bains publics et du centre de la ville.

Sakura POV

Je courrais dans les rues jusqu'à arriver dans une ruelle déserte. Cependant, je pouvais ressentir la présence d'au moins cinq démons. De plus, ils m'avaient déjà encerclés, je m'étais fourré dans un sale pétrin. Je préparais une attaque de vent dans ma main droite lorsque je ressentis une aura totalement différente des cinq autres. Elle était encore plus démoniaque mais elle ressemblait aussi à celle d'un humain. Je fronçais les sourcils et regarda en l'air vers les toits des bâtiments pour y voir une silhouette humaine.

« Bonsoir jeune fille. » fit une voix suave.

« Un humain ? » pensais-je.

« Non. Mais presque. » entendis-je. Il lisait mes pensées !

« Un démon… » dis-je en accentuant la puissance de ma magie de vent.

« Voyons, ne soit pas autant sur la défensive. Je ne suis venue que pour te saluer ce soir. »

« Hein ? Me saluer ? »

« Tu es nouvelle au Paradis. Et comme tu es mignonne, je me suis dis que je pouvais être gentil pour notre première rencontre. » fit la voix avec un léger ton de séduction.

« Etre gentil ? Accompagné de cinq autres démons ? » fis-je en esquissant un sourire.

« Eux, ils sont là pour te tester. » fit-il en claquant des doigts.

Ce geste eut pour effet de faire apparaître tous les démons qui se cacher autour de moi. Je froncer les sourcils tout en préparant une attaque de vent de mon autre main. Eh merde, j'étais toute seule contre cinq démons de niveaux 4 et un démon supérieur. Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas être aller chercher Li-kun et Tristan avant de venir mais très rapidement, ces pensées s'effacèrent. Deux des démons s'approcher de moi à grands pas et les seules pensées qui rester dans mon esprit, c'était les différentes manières par lesquelles je pouvais les tuer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à moins d'un mètre de moi, je leur lancer les attaques que j'avais préparer, les faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin et en faisant écraser l'un des deux contre un mur, lui éclatant la tête à cause de choc. Rapidement, un troisième démon arriva vers moi et tenta de m'attraper la tête mais je m'accroupi et l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin avec l'aide du vent encore une fois. Cependant, à peine ai-je eu le temps de me relever que les deux démons qui rester m'entourer. L'un des deux m'attrapa les mains, m'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser ma magie. J'essaya de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre pour me faire lâcher prise, mais mes coups ne semblaient pas avoir plus d'effet sur lui que sur le démon de la veille dans l'eau. Alors que je me débattais, je vis le deuxième démon s'approcher de moi. Je lui donnai un coup de pied dans la tête, le faisant s'arrêter quelques secondes. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'était pris qu'une gifle. Merde ! Je suis vraiment trop faible contre eux ou quoi ?! Alors que le démon s'approcher de moi en ouvrant sa bouche tout en se léchant les babines et laissant échapper une odeur vraiment puante, je fermai les yeux, m'attendant au pire lorsque tout à coup, j'entendis la voix de tout à l'heure.

« STOP !! »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis que le démon s'était arrêté à un mètre de moi et regarder vers la silhouette. Je tournai la tête vers elle moi aussi.

« Tu es encore bien faible. » fit-il d'une voix légèrement déçut.

« Que… » commençais-je à faire.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te tuerai pas aujourd'hui. Je voulais seulement évaluer ta force. Cependant, je n'en dirais pas autant pour tes amis. »

« Hein ? »

« Shaolan et Tristan, c'est ça ? Eux, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup qu'ils meurent. » fit la voix avec un petit ton amusé. « D'ailleurs, ils doivent être salement amoché à l'heure qu'il est. » fit-il tout en disparaissant doucement, tout comme les démons qui m'entourait.

Normal POV

Le démon qui tenait la jeune femme ayant disparu, celle-ci tomba au sol et elle se releva tout en se frottant les fesses. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose sur ce qu'il venait de se passer mais la fin avait été très claire, Shaolan et Tristan étaient en danger et sûrement en pleins combats. Elle ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir à deux fois et elle commença à courir vers les bains publics tandis que dans ceux-ci, les deux anges étaient essoufflés et blessés par endroit. Ils étaient encore entourés de cinq démons et ils étaient tous les deux armés d'une épée qu'ils avaient matérialisés.

« Eh Shao ! Je suis crevé là ! On ne peut pas en finir rapidement au lieu de prendre des pauses ? »

« Abruti ! Si tu fonces dans le tas, tu vas encore te faire blesser ! » fit Shaolan à la fois énervé et exaspéré par la réplique de son ami.

« Pfff. En plus, notre bain n'aura servi à rien… On est tout sale ! »

« Tais-toi et butes-les !! » fit Shaolan en s'élançant vers le démon qui lui faisait face et en lui coupant la tête.

« Bien chef ! » fit Tristan en imitant son partenaire et en enfonçant sa lame dans le cœur d'un des démons.

Les deux anges se refirent dos à dos pour observer les mouvements des trois démons restant.

« Utilise ta magie du feu pour tuer les deux qui sont devant toi. Ca sera plus rapide. » fit Shaolan à Tristan.

« Compris. » fit celui-ci tout en préparant des boules de feu.

Au moment où les deux anges s'élancèrent vers les démons, Sakura arriva dans la pièce et les démons se tournèrent vers elle, surprenant un peu leurs adversaires qui profitèrent de cet instant pour les éliminer.

« Li-kun, Tristan. » fit Sakura en les regardant. « Vous allez bien ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers la jeune femme, la sueur ruisselant sur leur torse nu et des griffures parsemant leur peau légèrement bronzée. Sur le moment, Sakura rougit légèrement, il faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt sexy comme ça, avec seulement une serviette. Seulement, les serviettes ne restèrent pas longtemps accroché à leur propriétaires et elles tombèrent au sol, faisant devenir le visage de Sakura, rouge cramoisi. Les visages des deux jeunes hommes eurent bientôt la même teinte que celui de la jeune femme.

« Euh… hum… je vous attend dehors… » fit la jeune femme en se retournant et en sortant en courant.

Etant un peu déboussolés, les deux garçons, même après avoir réfléchis à différents mots pour décrire leur situation, ne purent prononcer qu'un misérable « merde » en même temps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons rejoignirent Sakura dehors et même si ils étaient tous les trois encore un peu gênés, il y avait des choses plus urgentes à faire. C'est pourquoi ils laissèrent cet accident de côté rapidement et commencèrent à rentré à l'auberge en parlant des évènements.

« Donc, tu n'as pas pu venir parce que tu te battais avec des démons toi aussi… C'est bizarre, ils attaquent en bande généralement. Ils ne se dispersent pas. » commença Tristan.

« Oui mais y'avais quelqu'un avec eux. Sûrement un démon de niveau 1 ou 2 parce qu'il avait une apparence humaine, pouvait parler et en plus, il les commander. » fit Sakura en se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

« Mais si un tel démon était là, pourquoi il ne t'as pas tué. C'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Ils ne font pas les difficiles généralement. Ils voient un ange, ils le tuent. Et c'est pareil pour nous. » continua Tristan.

« Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il voulait juste me tester parce que j'étais nouvelle. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. » dit Sakura.

« C'est ça qui est encore plus étrange ! » répondit Tristan sur un ton dur qui surprit Sakura. « Ah. Désolé. » fit le jeune homme avant de tomber dans le silence.

« Dans tous les cas, notre mission ici est terminé. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste des démons. » fit Shaolan en entrant dans l'auberge. « Préparez-vous à partir. » dit-il sans les regarder.

Sakura POV

On été à peine rentrer dans les chambres que les garçons avaient déjà commencé à rassembler leurs affaires. Je fis de même de mon côté, tout en restant dans le silence. C'est vrai que c'était plutôt étrange que ce démon n'est pas voulu me tuer mais ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était la vitesse à laquelle on avait terminé cette mission. Cela ne fait-il pas plusieurs jours que Li-kun et Tristan sont ici et cherche les démons ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous apparus le jour qui a suivit mon arrivé ? Mais si je dis quoique ce soit, ils vont encore se foutre de moi et penser que je me prends pour le centre du monde. Pff… bah, si je rentre, je pourrais au moins être avec Tomoyo et Eriol. Ils sont sociables, eux. Ayant terminé mes bagages, faut dire qu'ils n'y en a pas beaucoup, je me retournais vers les deux autres qui étaient en train de finir leurs sacs.

« Dites. Ca ne va pas poser de problèmes, de partir comme ça ? » demandais-je.

« Notre passage ici va être effacé de la mémoire de tous les gens que nous avons rencontrés. » me répondit Tristan.

« Vraiment ? Ils ne se souviendront plus de nous ? »

« Non. Plus du tout. »

« Hum… » fis-je en tournant la tête vers la terrasse pour regarder le ciel étoilé.

Alors comme ça, personne n'a de souvenir de nous… C'est assez triste d'une certaine manière.

« Mais j'y pense ! Et les bains ?! Ils ont été totalement détruits !! » fis-je en me rappelant des ruines de tout à l'heure.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, les archanges vont le remettre en état et effacer de la mémoire des gens cet accident. » fit Li-kun en se tournant vers moi.

« Ah. Vous avez vraiment réponse à tout. » dis-je en souriant bêtement.

« Tes poignets. » dis Li-kun en les regardant de loin. « Tu t'es blessé ? »

« Ah. Ce n'est rien comparé à vous. C'est juste des petites marques. Je me soignerai une fois au Paradis. » dis-je en mettant mes bras derrière moi.

« Si tu le dis. » fis Li-kun en se tournant vers son sac et le fermant. « J'ai fini. Tristan ? »

« C'est bon pour moi aussi. » dit-il en se tournant vers nous. « Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer Saki. » dit-il en souriant avant son sac sur l'épaule.

Il était marrant, lui. C'était moi qui devais faire tout le boulot et il le prenait comme un jeu. Enfin, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre non plus.

Normal POV

Les trois anges se rassemblèrent au milieu de la pièce avec leurs affaires et Sakura prit la main de Shaolan et Tristan afin de les téléporter en même temps qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra comme lui avait appris Raphaël. Petit à petit, une lumière verte les enveloppa et le paysage autour d'eux disparaissait progressivement. Sakura resserra son étreinte sur les mains des deux jeunes hommes qui regardèrent la jeune femme, un peu étonnés. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle froncer les sourcils et que son visage devenait de plus en plus pâle. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Raphaël, transporter trois personnes en même temps était peut-être un peu tôt pour elle et cela répercuter sur son corps. Finalement, une grande lumière blanche éblouit Shaolan et Tristan qui fermèrent les yeux. Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils étaient entourés de plusieurs anges et Raphaël faisait partit d'eux.

« Saki, tu as réussit !! » fit Tristan en se tournant vers celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

« Oui… » fit-elle en souriant difficilement.

Seulement quelques secondes après ce mot, l'esprit de la jeune femme s'embrouilla et elle s'évanouit, commençant une chute vers le sol. Cependant, Shaolan l'a rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la pris dans ses bras en regardant Raphaël.

« C'était encore trop tôt pour elle. » fit-il en passant à côté de l'archange qui sourit en voyant l'expression énervé de Shaolan.

« Tristan, suis-les, ils vont sûrement à l'infirmerie. Je viendrais vous voir là-bas pour le rapport. » dit l'archange en lui souriant.

« D'accord. » commença Tristan. « Hum… Raphaël, j'aimerais savoir un truc. » finit-il par dire alors qu'il était déjà passé à côté de lui.

« Oui ? » fit l'archange en se retournant.

« Tu as envoyé Sakura dans l'antiquité en sachant qu'il y avait un démon supérieur ? » demanda Tristan en regardant son supérieur dans les yeux.

Raphaël se contenta de sourire et de dire un « Qui sait. » en partant dans la direction opposé au jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda l'archange quelques secondes avant de continuer son chemin pour se rendre à l'infirmerie tout en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien pensé Raphaël.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente. Avec la rentrée à la fac(me première année !! ouais ! lol), je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre. Enfin, maintenant que j'ai pris mes marques, me revoilà. (Après 2 mois… )

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Sentiments et questionnements

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que les trois anges étaient revenu de mission et Sakura était toujours à l'infirmerie, inconsciente. Cependant, ce jour-là, elle commença à se réveiller doucement à cause du bruit qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Trop fatiguée pour se réveiller totalement, elle entendait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment sur le moment.

"Tu le savais très bien ! Elle n'étais pas prête à aller en mission !" commença une voix

"Oh ! Tu aurais préféré que je vous laisse là-bas ?" questionna une autre voix.

"Le temps que quelqu'un de qualifié soit disponible, oui !" répliqua la première voix.

"Ah... Ecoutes, Sakura possède les même facultés que toi. Le seul moyen pour elle d'évoluer, c'est en situation réelle. Tu devrais au moins comprendre ça, non ?"

"Bien sûr mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu l'as envoyé nous aider alors qu'elle n'a commencé à utiliser la magie que très récemment. C'est une femme tu sais, au niveau physique, elle ne pourra jamais tenir tête à un niveau 4. La magie est la seule chose qui lui reste contre eux et là, elle était plutôt limité."

"Je vois, je vois. Son tuteur s'inquiète pour elle finalement." fit joyeusement la voix du supérieur.

"Quoi ?! Non, c'est juste que..." commença la première voix.

"Allons, allons. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. C'est très bien mon petit Shao."

"Arrêtes avec tes conneries ! Qui s'inquièterait pour une fille pareille ?!!" meugla Shaolan, à la fois énervé et gêné.

"Enfin, vu que tu sembles prendre ton rôle bien à cœur, je te laisse t'occuper de la belle a bois dormant quelques temps."

"Quoi ?!! Eh Rapha..." Shaolan ne pu finit sa phrase car il entendit Sakura dire quelque chose. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur son front pour voir si sa fièvre était partit.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda t-il doucement.

"...To-.." commença la jeune femme.

"To ?" pensa Shaolan, un peu surprise la réponse de la jeune femme. Cependant, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises et lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sakura prendre la sienne et la mettre sur son joue en souriant, il sentit un léger sentiment de gêne apparaître en lui.

"Toya." fit la jeune femme en souriant paisiblement. "Tu ne me détestes pas finalement ?" dit-elle, surprenant Shaolan qui oublia ses nouveaux sentiments sur le coup. Il fronça les sourcils et leva ma tête en direction de Raphaël qui se trouvait déjà à la porte d'entrée.

"Hey ! Qu'es-ce que tu fou ?! Viens m'aider à la place de t'enfuir comme un lâche !" hurla Shaolan, un peu embêté par la situation. L'archange se retourna, tout sourire.

"Voyons, vu qu'elle t'aime temps, il faudrait mieux que je vous laisse seul. » commença Raphaël tout sourire."Ne fais pas trop de folie non plus." finit-il par dire en passant la porte et en la fermant.

"Hey ! Raphaël !! " fit Shaolan, désespéré et énervé. "Merde ! Tu me le paieras !" finit-il par dire en hurlant, faisant sourire son supérieur derrière la porte. Cependant, son sourire disparu presque aussitôt pour laisser place à un visage sérieux. Il se tourna vers sa droite et regarda la personne qui s'y trouvait.

"On dirait que tu veux me poser une question." Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

"Tu fais de bonne hypothèse. J'ai besoin de certaines réponses." répondit son interlocuteur.

"Je sais pas si je pourrais y répondre mais tu peux toujours poser tes questions."

Pendant ce temps-là, Shaolan avaient les joues légèrement roses et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour que Sakura lui lâcha la main sans la vexé.

"Hey. Sakura..."

"Quoi Toya ?" demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

"Euh..." commença Shaolan, se demanda vraiment pourquoi elle l'appelé ainsi." Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ou quoique ce soit ?" demanda t-il en désespoir de cause.

"Bien sûr que je vais bien !" fit-elle "Cependant, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Tu me fais un bisou pour que je m'endorme ?" demanda t'elle en souriant.

"Un bisou ?!" répéta Shaolan, surpris et un peu à la masse.

"Ben oui ! Tu m'en faisais toujours avant d'aller dormir."

"Euh..." fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Shaolan qui commencer à trouver cette situation vraiment embarrassante.

"Allez ! Si tu es là, c'est que tu ne m'en veux plus, pas vrai ? Alors, tu peux bien m'en faire un." fit-elle avec un air boudeur. Décidément, Shaolan commencer à se demander si la véritable personnalité de Sakura était celle-là, et faut avouer que ça lui donner un peu la chair de poule.

"Tu ferais mieux te reposer encore un peu. Tu sembles vraiment fatiguée." dit-il tout en dégageant sa main de celles de Sakura avec délicatesse.

"..." Sakura baissa la tête, le visage légèrement triste et Shaolan commença à se demander si son comportement aller encore changé.

"Au final, tu m'en veux toujours pas vrai ? "

"Hein ?" fit Shaolan, comprenant de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

"Je sais que ce j'ai fait été mal mais... je ne pouvais pas te le laisser. Si je ne pouvais pas l'obtenir... pourquoi tu aurais pu toi ? C'est vrai quoi... un homme doit être avec une femme, non ? Une relation entre hommes, ce n'est pas sain !" fit Sakura en relevant la tête et avec des larmes aux yeux.

"Que..." fit Shaolan, surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme. De plus, son regard semblait le troublé encore plus et il sentait ce sentiment de gêne revenir en lui. Sans pouvoir parler quelques secondes, il finit pour soupirer et tourner la tête pour éviter le regard de Sakura. "Ferme tes yeux." finit-il par dire.

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme ferma ses yeux et elle sentit les lèvres du jeune homme se déposer sur son front délicatement pour lui faire un petit bisou de consolation. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former un sourire épanouie avant de s'évanouir une nouvelle fois et tomber dans les bras d'un Shaolan aux joues rouges et vraiment embarrassé. Il la rallongea délicatement et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombé sur son visage.

"Sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ait arrivé sur Terre, mais elle ferait mieux d'oublier ça rapidement. Elle n'a plus aucun moyen de revenir en arrière." murmura Shaolan en soupirant.

Il finit par aller s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la pièce et s'y endormir petit à petit. Quelques heures plus tard, à l'Académie, Tomoyo et Eriol étaient installés à l'ombre d'un arbre et se reposer tranquillement. En effet, Eriol avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme et avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer tandis que celle-ci dessiner ses prochains chef d'œuvre que Sakura se verra obliger de porter. Cependant, leur repos n'allait pas durer plus longtemps. Pour vous facilitez la tâche, disons que Tristan arrivait vers eux, un grand sourire sur le visage. Tomoyo le remarqua et murmura à son squatteur de genoux que leur ami arriver. Cette seule phrase suffit à faire ouvrir les yeux à Eriol et à le faire se relever, remettant ses lunettes par la même occasion que Tomoyo lui avait enlevé durant sa sieste.

"Salut vous deux !" fit Tristan, tout joyeux.

"Tiens, déjà revenu ?" fit Eriol, légèrement sarcastique.

"Déjà ? Aurais-tu oublier que environs deux semaines se sont écoulés ?"

"Vraiment ? C'était si court, quel dommage." répondit le brun en souriant.

"Mouais. Ca dépend pour qui..." finit par dire Tristan en regardant Eriol d'un air soupçonneux.

"Bienvenue Trist." fit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire, redonna des forces et de l'énergie au jeune ange qui réafficha son sourire et s'installa à côté de la jeune femme en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

"Y'a que Tomo-chan qui me comprend !" lança t-il en défiant légèrement Eriol du regard.

"Tu peux essayer tout ce que tu veux, je ne te la laisserais jamais." fit Eriol avec un sourire à la fois faux et sincère du point de vue dans lequel on se placer.

"On verra ça dans quelques années." termina Tristan en s'allongeant sur l'herbe fraîche. "Pour le moment, je pense que l'amour fait rage chez un autre ange." dit-il en esquissant un sourire."Vraiment?!!" demanda Tomoyo, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et en s'approchant du jeune homme, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauté.

"Euh... Ouais... Enfin, ça commence seulement. Pour le moment, il ne doit même pas imaginer ce qui arriveras dans les prochains mois."

"Yaouh ! Je suis toute excitée ! Enfin une histoire d'amour ! Ca fait si longtemps !" cria Tomoyo, euphorique.

"Tomoyo, je te rappelle que tu en vis une, une histoire d'amour." précisa Tristan.

"Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Une histoire d'amour que l'ont vit est beaucoup moins exaltante qu'une histoire d'amour de quelqu'un d'autre !" lâcha t-elle sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'elle disait.

"Eriol ?" fit Tristan en regardant le jeune homme qui semblait un peu dans les vapes. "La déclaration de Tomoyo lui aurait fait un aussi gros choc ?" pensa l'ange en réfléchissant bien.

"Enfin bon, plus important, c'est qui cet ange ? Une fille, un garçon ?!" demanda Tomoyo.

"Un garçon. Un garçon que tout le monde connaît très bien ici, d'ailleurs." avoua Tristan avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Cette remarque fit revenir Eriol dans le monde des vivants et il regarda le jeune homme avec intérêt.

"Shao ?" demanda t-il.

"Bingo !" fit Tristan en pointant ses doigts vers Eriol. "Surprenant n'es-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est la pure vérité ! Je me poser des questions durant la mission, surtout à la fin, mais depuis qu'il reste au chevet de Sakura presque jour et nuit, je commence à penser que mes hypothèses peuvent peut-être s'avérer exactes." dit-il en souriant joyeusement.

"Shaolan ? Amoureux de Sakura ?!!! Ca serait fantastique !! Ils ont les mêmes pouvoirs, les mêmes affiliations, les mêmes caractères et sont magnifiques tous les deux... qu'es-ce qu'on pouvait rêver de mieux ?!!!" cria Tomoyo.

"Sauf que vous oubliez un détail." se permis de dire Eriol, coupant les deux anges dans leur imagination débordante.

"Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qui ne vas pas avec notre théorie ?" questionna Tristan.

"Notre ? C'était pas seulement la tienne ?" pensa Eriol. "Enfin bref, quand on forme un couple, il faut deux personnes amoureuses. Mais là, tu ne parle que d'un côté." termina Eriol et faisant ainsi instauré le silence dans le groupe.

.........

"Euh... Je peux prendre ce silence comme le fait que j'ai raison ?"

"A-Attends." commença Tristan. "Tu es en train de me dire que Sakura n'aime pas Shaolan ?" finit-il par dire.

"En effet. C'est ce que j'ai dit. Tu veux des preuves ?"

"Euh... Si tu en as, oui."

"Tout d'abord, Sakura appelle toujours Shaolan par son nom. Deuxièmement, dès qu'ils se voient, ils sont obliger de se crier dessus et Sakura n'a aucuns remords après lui avoir dit ses vérités et troisièmement, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressé par ce genre de chose pour le moment." termina l'ange aux lunettes.

"Je suis d'accord pour les deux premiers points... Cependant..." commença Tomoyo, plutôt calmement. "Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par l'amour ?"

"Hum... Comment dire... C'est le sentiment que j'ai. Lorsqu'elle nous voit ensemble, tu n'as pas remarqué que son regard changé ? Il me donne une impression de tristesse et de remords."

"Maintenant que tu le dis." acquiesça Tomoyo.

"Ca veut dire que cette nuit-là..." commença Tristan en murmurant.

"Hein ? Il s'est passé quelque chose durant la mission ?" demanda Tomoyo.

"Eh bien, comme je venais de la rencontrer, lorsqu'on été à table, je lui ai demandé si elle avait un petit ami sur Terre. Elle est resté comme figé et une expression assez dur à décrire s'était installé sur son visage. Après ça, elle est partit se coucher en s'excusant et sans donner de réponse." raconta l'ange pur en essayant de se remémorer au mieux les faits.

"Il se serait passé quelque chose durant sa vie sur Terre qui l'aurait bloqué au niveau amour ?" se questionna Tomoyo.

"Il y a les archives, non ?" proposa Tristan, faisant froncer les sourcils aux deux autres anges.

"Tu n'y penses pas vraiment, n'es-ce pas ?" fit Eriol sérieusement.

"Euh... non, c'était juste une supposition." répondit son ami, légèrement mal à l'aise. "Enfin, j'ai appris que Saki allait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital dès qu'elle se réveilleras. C'est cool, non ? Ca vous dit pas d'organiser un petit quelque chose pour fêter son retour parmi nous ?" dit-il pour essayer de noyer le poisson.

"Ah ! Oui !! Faisons quelque chose !" répondit Tomoyo avec un grand sourire tandis que Eriol soupiré tout en esquissant un sourire d'amusement.

Au même moment, Sakura et Shaolan étaient en train de marcher dans les rues de la ville, en direction des dortoirs. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'académie et en regardant furtivement, Sakura aperçut ses trois amis sur un coin de la pelouse. Sur le coup, elle fut frappé par les sourires qu'ils affichaient : des sourires sincères et naturels. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait sourire comme ça et ça lui rappela le fait que depuis le début, ils faisaient tout pour l'intégré mais sans savoir comment. Elle baissa la tête pour ne plus les regarder et continua à marcher à côté de Shaolan qui avait remarqué un changement d'expressions lorsqu'elle avait regardé leurs camarades. Il ne se posa pas de questions et regarda devant lui sans parler à la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant le dojo où la jeune femme s'arrêta.

"Dis. On peut aller faire un tour ?" demanda t'elle sans regarder Shaolan.

« Si tu veux. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le dojo.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans le bâtiment et une fois à l'intérieur, Sakura esquissa un sourire qui soulagea un peu Shaolan. Elle n'allait donc pas continuer à faire une tête d'enterrement.

« Tu veux la revanche ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Shaolan.

« Hein ? La revanche ? Tu veux parler du combat que tu as gagner par chance ? » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

« Un combat gagné et un combat gagné, quelque soit la façon dont tu le gagne. » répondit-elle en allant au centre de la pièce. « Alors ? »

« Si tu veux perdre. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients. Mais pourquoi tu proposes ça si soudainement ? » questionna le jeune homme tout en enlevant sa veste. « Tu as un trou plein d'énergie qui cherche à être dépensé ? »

« Quelque chose dans le genre. Oui. » dit-elle en esquivant la question.

Les deux anges commencèrent ainsi une petit combat d'entraînement bien que Shaolan retenait ses coups contre la jeune femme qui était encore convalescente. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer ses nuits à l'infirmerie. Il préférait de loin la chaleur de sa chambre et son lit douillet. Tout comme Sakura qui rejoignit son lit quelques heures plus tard après avoir fait un match nul contre le jeune homme.

Sakura POV

Je mis la serviette sur la chaise et me laissa tomber sur mon lit tout en regardant le plafond. Lorsque je vis qu'il était tout simple, seulement du blanc, j'eut envie de le peindre ou du moins le décorer. Cependant, cette idée s'évanouit rapidement et mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul, me faisant ainsi tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Normal POV

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flash ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

« Sakura, essayes de comprendre ! » cria Toya à sa sœur qui était assis sur son lit et qui était en train d'écrire un sms. « Ecoutes-moi au moins ! » dit-il en s'énervant devant la comportement de sa sœur. Celle-ci releva la tête et envoya un regard noir à son frère.

« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je comprennes ? Tu es homo et tu es amoureux de ton meilleur ami, qui est, je tiens à le dire, l'homme que j'aime depuis que j'ai 10 ans ? Je pensais pourtant que tu le savais. » répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie et de haine.

« Sakura… » commença son frère avec une légère expression de douleur sur le visage.

« Et en plus, il a fallut que tu l'obliges à devenir comme toi… » murmura la jeune femme.

« Sakura, qu'es-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda son frère, outré par les propos de sa sœur.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Ce n'est pas toi qui a déclaré tes sentiments à Yukito d'abord ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a incité à devenir un homo ? Si tu n'avais pas été là, je suis certaine qu'il m'aurait choisie mais au lieu de ça… il… Arg, ça m'écœure rien que d'y penser. » fit la jeune femme en faisant une moue de dégout.

N'entendant pas son frère, Sakura releva la tête et sans qu'elle n'ai eut le temps d'esquiver, Toya venait de lui mettre une claque qui retentit dans toute la maison. Le visage sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la joue rouge, la jeune femme était tellement choqué qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de la position dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvé après avoir reçut la correction de son frère. Cependant, au bout d'une bonne minute, elle serra les dents et, les larmes aux yeux, elle se retourna vers Toya avec un regard plein de haine, le surprenant.

« Tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça. Tu peux me croire. » commença la jeune femme en menaçant son frère. « Profites bien de ton temps avec Yukito parce qu'il ne t'en reste pas beaucoup. Je te l'assures. » finit-elle par dire sur un ton sérieux et menaçant.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Fin Flash ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Sakura se leva en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux et l'esprit rempli de remords. Elle serra les draps du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait et laissa ses larmes couler tout en hoquetant. Tous ces rêves la rendait folle. Son passé, ses actes si égoïstes et les expressions de douleurs de ses proches étaient tellement réels dans ses rêves qu'elle avait l'impression de revivre une seconde fois ce passé qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier. Ce passé qu'elle a détruit à cause de son égoïsme et de l'amour.


	9. Chapter 9

Je sais que quelques soient les excuses, ça ne servira à rien mais tant pis, je vais en faire quand même. Pardon pour cette grande absence !!!! Avec la fac, je n'avais pas le temps de continuer un projet aussi important (c'est pour cela qu'il y avait des one-shots, c'était moins importants et ça me prenait beaucoup moins de temps que la fic). Cependant, maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'ai bien l'intention de la faire avancé du mieux que je le pourrais. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je reviens avec un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents.

Voilà, j'espère que malgré l'attente, ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Chapitre 09 : Souvenirs douloureux

Shaolan POV

Cela faisait à peine trente minutes que le soleil s'était levé et pourtant, je n'avais pas encore fermé l'œil. C'est sûr que dormir n'est pas très important pour les anges, cela ne sert qu'à remettre au maximum notre énergie vitale. Cependant, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil est que j'entendais les pleures de Sakura depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi elle pleurait mais, même si ça se résumait à des pleures étouffés, la paroi qui séparait nos deux chambres n'était pas assez épaisse pour insonoriser nos chambres. Finalement, l'hymne du paradis résonna dans nos chambres et je fini par me lever, me posant quelques questions sur les raisons de ses pleures et en étant légèrement irrité de ne pas avoir pu profiter de ma nuit de sommeil. Surtout qu'avec le combat d'hier soir, j'avais épuisé quelques réserves de mon énergie. Enfin, je récupérerais en cours. Après tout, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre là-bas. En allant dans ma salle de bain, je n'entendis plus Sakura et je pu me détendre tranquillement sous une douche bien chaude qui effaça les quelques traits d'énervements que j'avais. Je pris une serviette et essuya rapidement mes cheveux d'un geste simple mais efficace qui donna la forme ébouriffée à mes cheveux. Bah, je me foutais un peu de mon apparence. Tant que je me sentais bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Je pris mon portable. Et oui, même au paradis, cet engin est un objet indispensable. C'est grâce à lui que les supérieurs nous contactent pour les missions. Enfin, c'est sûr que en dehors de cet usage, c'est totalement inutile, bien qu'il y ait certaine personne qui l'utilise encore comme lorsqu'ils étaient humains. Pff, qu'elle perte de temps. Bref, je le mis dans ma poche et sortit de ma chambre. Au même moment, je vis Sakura sortir de la sienne et faire de gros yeux en me voyant. Je dois avouer qu'après une nuit blanche, cette tête me donnait très envie de rire mais je me retins et fini par esquisser un sourire avant de commencer à partir. Cependant, elle semblait décider à me suivre et très rapidement, je la vis à côté de moi, silencieuse. Et bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je crois que j'aurai ri au nez de cette personne. En la regardant quelques minutes, je remarquai qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? » finis-je par demander.

« Ah ! » commença-t-elle, un peu surprise. Comme quoi, elle ne semblait pas vraiment habituée à ce qu'on anticipe ses actions. « Hum… tu es mon voisin de chambre depuis le début ? » me demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée. Sûrement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Bah, si ce n'était que ça, il suffisait juste que je n'en parle pas.

« Oui. J'habite dans cette chambre depuis des années. Ils t'ont sûrement mis à côté de la mienne parce que je suis ton « tuteur » » répondis-je nonchalamment.

« Je vois… » dit-elle un peu hésitante.

« Vois ça comme une bonne chose. Si tu as un problème à un quelconque niveau pour les études, tu pourras toujours me demander. » dis-je en essayant de lui faire oublier l'idée que j'ai pu l'entendre pleurer toute la nuit. A ce moment-là, je vis une expression de surprise et un sourire ironique sur son visage.

« Tu m'aiderai vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton un peu moqueur. « Je te rappelle que depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, on ne s'est jamais dit un seul mot gentil. » continua-t-elle en souriant. Elle n'avait pas tort. Depuis notre rencontre, nos discussions se résumaient à des disputes. Cela me fis sourire et en détournant ma tête pour regarder en face de moi, je fini par dire un petit « On verra bien. » qui mit fin à la conversation.

Normal POV

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent côte à côte dans la salle de cours et Tristan qui avait vu ça de loin, fronça un peu les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas perdre son pari contre Shaolan et donc, dès que Sakura arriva vers lui, il commença à lui parler des dernières nouvelles du paradis. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, monsieur Terada arriva et un cours d'histoire débuta. Tandis que certains écouter, comme Eriol et Tomoyo, d'autre ne faisait qu'écoutait d'une oreille comme Tristan qui gribouiller sur une feuille de papier pour passer le temps et les derniers, quand à eux, ils se contentaient de dormir. C'était le cas de Sakura et Shaolan qui avaient mit leur tête entre leurs bras pour trouver un peu d'obscurité. D'ailleurs, Eriol ne manqua pas de remarquer que de temps à autre, Shaolan relevait la tête et regardait discrètement Sakura qui, quand à elle, ne faisait que dormir. Au bout de deux heures de cours, le professeur leur annonça que le cours d'aujourd'hui était terminé et qu'il finissait donc plus tôt à cause d'une réunion importante qui allait avoir lieu et à laquelle il devait participer. Heureux, les élèves partir sans demander leur reste et notre groupe d'ami ne fit pas exception. Il partit au centre commercial pour y manger un morceau et se reposer un peu. Une bonne manière pour Shaolan, Sakura et Tristan de se réveillaient et de reprendre du poil de la bête après deux heures de « coma ». (nda : je n'ai rien contre l'histoire. Bien au contraire, j'adore ça mais bon, je prend l'avis général.^^) Très rapidement, Tristan commença à parler pour essayer de divertir ses amis avec des blagues toutes aussi idiotes les unes que les autres tandis que dans une des plus grandes salle du paradis, les archanges et les anges supérieurs parlaient d'un problème de premier ordre.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir sur plusieurs choses avec vous mais tout d'abord, parlons du plus urgent. Il semblerait qu'un démon de niveau supérieur soit apparu lors d'une des dernières missions et donc, nous sommes ici pour essayer de déterminer la raison de sa présence dans l'époque où il se trouvait ainsi que les possibles rapports qu'il pourrait avoir avec les anges qui étaient sur place à ce moment-là. » débuta Raphaël avec sérieux.

« N'es-ce pas un peu tôt pour tenir une réunion pareille ? » commença l'un des archanges. « Pour le moment, cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et de plus, d'après ce que j'ai lu dans les rapports, les anges qui étaient sur place sont des apprentis et en particulier l'un d'entre eux qui était totalement novice. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne me semble pas très prometteuse en lisant le rapport de Shaolan. » finit-il par dire.

« Si ce n'est que ça qui t'inquiète, je tiens à préciser que je l'ai pris comme protégée. » répondit Gabriel en regardant l'archange dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ?! » répliqua un autre archange à l'apparence un peu plus enfantine et aux regards rieur. « Elle est si exceptionnelle que ça ? J'aimerais bien voir de quoi elle est capable dans ce cas. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu prends des élèves à ta charge et généralement, ce sont toujours les meilleurs que tu décides de protéger. » continua-t-il en regarda la photo de Sakura. « J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment ça va évoluer. » murmura-t-il en souriant joyeusement.

« Maintenant, nous ne pouvons donc plus exclure l'hypothèse que ce démon soit apparu pour l'un des élèves, n'es-ce pas ? » questionna Raphaël en regardant son auditoire. « Surtout que, comme l'a si bien dit Michael, Shaolan était là-bas. C'est aussi peut-être pour lui ou Tristan que le démon est apparu. Nous n'en savons rien et c'est bien pour cela que cette réunion est organisée dès maintenant. » continua-t-il avec sérieux. « Je voudrais donc avoir votre opinion sur cette simple et unique question. Pensez-vous qu'il serait nécessaire d'envoyer ces trois élèves encore une fois en mission ensemble pour confirmer que l'un d'entre eux est la cible de ce démon supérieur ? » demanda Raphaël sans un pli.

Dès que cette phrase fut terminée, plusieurs réactions se firent entendre dans la salle et les archanges, bien que silencieux comparés aux autres anges, réfléchissez sérieusement à la question qui venait d'être posée. Gabriel, plus posé que les autres archanges, se tourna vers Raphaël assez rapidement.

« Je ne suis pas contre cette idée cependant, il me semble préférable d'attendre un peu que Sakura ait plus de maîtrise au niveau de la magie. Après tout, si elle se retrouve seule encore une fois et qu'elle n'a aucune magie pour se défendre, mis à part un miracle, cette fois-ci elle ne s'en sortira pas. Et en plus, elle ne sera qu'un fardeau pour Shaolan et Tristan si elle ne peut pas compter sur la magie qui est l'atout le plus nécessaire pour les femmes anges. » dit-il avec sérieux.

Les autres archanges acquiescèrent avec cette réponse. Elle semblait la plus raisonnable possible. Cependant, à en voir la tête de Raphaël, ce n'était sûrement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait mais il cacha sa déception derrière un sourire avant de se ranger du côté de la majorité.

« Je propose donc d'attendre environ deux semaines afin que les pouvoirs de Sakura s'accentuent et nous enverrons c'est trois élèves dans une mission à une époque un peu plus noire que celle de l'antiquité mais pas plus dangereuse. Etes-vous tous d'accord avec cette proposition ? » questionna Raphaël.

Malgré quelques réticences quand à la durée d'attente de la part de certains archanges qui trouvaient cela un peu court, il fut décidé que cela serait la décision finale et que dans deux semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui, nos trois étudiants allaient partir en mission pour déterminé si l'un d'entre eux étaient la cible d'un démon supérieur ou non.

« Très bien. Passons au sujet suivant. » finit-il par dire, terminant ainsi la discussion.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la réunion arrivait à sa fin, Sakura et Tristan arrivaient sur la plage en silence. Tour en s'asseyant dans le sable, Tristan commença à parler.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? Tes blessures sont totalement guéries maintenant ? » demanda-t-il avec un peu d'appréhension.

« Oui. Je pense que ces journées à dormir y ont été pour quelque chose. » répondit la jeune femme en souriant? « Mais je dois avouer que j'ai une impression bizarre. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Tristan, curieux.

« Je sais pas trop. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un rêve de mon passé mais pourtant, en y repensant bien, je ne me rappelle pas de cette scène. » avoua-t-elle, un peu confuse.

« Un rêve sur ton passé ? Ca t'arrive souvent ? » fit-il.

La jeune femme regarda avec surprise Tristan quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et d'aborder un regard un peu triste et mélancolique.

« Assez oui… Et en plus, cela devient de plus en plus fréquent… » dit-elle doucement, retenant ainsi l'attention totale de Tristan qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait un regard pareil en repensant à son passé.

« Tu… ne sembles pas vraiment heureuse d'avoir des souvenirs de ton passé. Je me trompe ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un peu d'hésitation. Cette question fit lâcher un petit soupir à Sakura qui esquissa un sourire triste.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Je… je ne me rappelle que des moments les plus mauvais de ma vie sur Terre. C'est assez… traumatisant. C'est comme si on voulait me punir de tous les mauvais actes que j'ai commis dans le passé. » avoua-t-elle sur un ton triste.

« Seulement les mauvais… » pensa Tristan en regardant la jeune femme qui regardait le sable avec des yeux vide de toute joie. « Si je me souviens bien… » commença-t-il à penser. « Si je me souviens bien, Shaolan a aussi eut des cauchemars sur son passé. » finit-il par dire à haute voix en se rappelant du passé et plus précisément de l'arrivée de Shaolan au Paradis.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sakura en se tournant vers Tristan avec un regard un peu illuminé.

« Oui. Je crois que je l'avais entendu en parler avec Raphaël une fois. Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler pour voir si il peut t'aider. » répondit l'ange en souriant. « C'est ton tuteur après tout ! » dit-il avec joie.

« Oui. J'y réfléchirai. Merci. » fit la jeune femme en gratifiant son ami d'un sourire qui fit légèrement rosir les joues de celui-ci. Un peu gêné et ne sachant plus quoi dire, Tristan détourna la tête et regarda l'horizon en affichant un sourire béat. Cependant, cela ne dura pas très longtemps car son portable sonna et il vit un message venant de son tuteur.

« Excuse-moi mais je vais devoir y aller. L'agence m'appelle donc je dois aller voir mon tuteur. » s'excusa Tristan en se levant.

« C'est pas grave. Merci de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici. » fit la jeune femme en souriant.

« De rien. Ca a été un plaisir. » répondit Tristan avec un grand sourire et sur un ton un peu aristocrate pour faire sourire Sakura. Et cela eut l'effet escompté car la jeune femme laissa échappé un petit rire qui redonna de la pêche à Tristan qui partit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Cependant, à peine la présence de Tristan s'effaça qu'une nouvelle apparue et Sakura, surprise, se tourna vers sa gauche, vers l'endroit par lequel l'aura venait. Là, elle aperçut un homme divinement beau. Des longs cheveux lisses et blonds qui s'arrêtaient au bas de ses reins, un visage fins, voire presque féminin, des yeux turquoise dans lesquels ont pourrait se perdre si on regardait trop longtemps dedans et une silhouette à la fois fine et masculine. C'était… un « dieu » comme la plupart des femmes auraient dit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'approcha de Sakura et s'asseya avec grâce à ses côtés. Comme hypnotisée, la jeune femme le regarda sans rien dire et cela fit sourire l'ange, chose qui réveilla Sakura de ses pensées.

« Ah ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne voulais pas paraître impolie. C'est juste que vous étiez si… enfin, vous sortez de l'ordinaire et donc… je… » dit Sakura en s'embrouillant totalement dans ses paroles. Cependant, l'ange ne le pris pas mal et il se contenta de parler avec une voix douce et chaleureuse à la fois.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai un peu l'habitude. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous les nouveaux anges font à peu près la même tête lors de leur première rencontre avec moi. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je me nomme Gabriel. Enchantée de te rencontrée Sakura. »

« Enchantée » fit la jeune femme en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Sakura POV

Gabriel ? C'est donc l'un des archanges, pas vrai ? Enfin, si je me souviens bien des noms bien sûr. Je me demande si lui demandait serait mal vu ou pas… Et puis… même si je ne lui dis pas, je suis certain qu'il sait à quoi je pense à l'instant même. Ah ! Je dois vraiment passer pour une idiote maintenant ! En plus, il sourit de plus en plus à chaque fois que je pense à un truc stupide ! Qu'elle idiote !

« Ne dis pas ça voyons. Tu te poses des questions tout à fait normales. » me dit-il en souriant. Et voilà, il avait vraiment lu dans mes pensées ! Rah ! Il faudra que je pense à demander à quelqu'un si il est possible d'éviter de laisser son esprit ouvert.

« Même si tu fais ça, je pourrais le lire. » commença-t-il à me dire en me regardant dans les yeux. « Je suis un archange et de par mon statut, je peux lire l'esprit de tous les anges. Et cela, même si l'esprit de l'ange est fermé. » finit-il par dire. Bah, j'étais fixé comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus me tromper. Enfin, c'est vrai que j'aurais préféré lui poser la question directement au lieu de lui poser la question par pensée. Enfin, même si je dis ça, je continue de penser et à ne rien dire. Il va vraiment finir par se dire que je suis folle. Allez, il faut que je parle !

« Merci pour les informations…. Euh… monsieur Gabriel ? » hésitais-je à dire en repensant à la réaction de Raphaël lors de notre rencontre.

« Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom si tu veux. » me répondit-il accompagné d'un sourire vraiment craquant.

« D'accord. » fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit à cet instant. « Euh… excusez-moi mais, vous êtes là pour une raison précise ? » demandais-je avec hésitation.

« Tout à fait. » me répondit-il avec un sourire. « Je voulais te rencontrer. » m'avoua-t-il. Me rencontrer, moi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas si spéciale que ça, non ?

« Si, tu es spéciale. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisis pour être ma protégée. » Protégée ? Comme Raphaël avec Li-kun ?! Cependant, alors que j'allais dire cette phrase à voix haute, je vis le sourire affirmatif de Gabriel et je compris que je n'en avais pas besoin.

« Mais… pourquoi moi ? Enfin, je veux dire que je suis tout à fait banale. Il doit y avoir des personnes beaucoup plus qualifiées que moi. » dis-je un peu paniqué d'apprendre mon statut.

« Justement, non. Tu es unique et c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisie. Cependant… » continua-t-il en voyant ma bouche s'ouvrir. Il devait sûrement savoir que j'allais contesté. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu sois la meilleure. Je veux juste que tu sois sous ma responsabilité pour que je puisse te soutenir et suivre ton évolution. »

« Mais pourquoi tant en faire ? »

« Ca, tu le sauras quand tu seras prête. » me répondit-il en souriant énigmatiquement. Je dois dire que cette petite phrase me frustra un peu. Quoi de plus normal après tout : on vous dit que vous devenez la protégée d'un archange - chose déjà très surprenante - mais qu'en plus, vous êtes spéciale et pour couronner le tout… que vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment. Ca vous énerverez pas, vous ?

« Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa l'archange. Ah ! C'est vrai qu'il lit dans les pensées…

« C'est de la violation d'intimité, vous savez ? »

Cette phrase eut un effet assez surprenant sur Gabriel. Il commença à rire doucement : un rire délicat, fluide et mélodieux. Je dois dire que j'étais assez surprise et ne savais plus quoi dire.

« Excuse-moi. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. » m'expliqua-t-il en se retenant de rire pour ne pas me vexer. « Ton point de vue est intéressant mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ton intimité. Habituellement, nous ne lisons que les pensées du moment alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour tes pensées les plus profondes. » dit-il sur un ton légèrement amusé. « Alors, rassuré ? »

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête car sa dernière phrase m'avait un peu prise de court. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre une phrase de ce genre dans la bouche d'un archange : c'était si… hum… comment on pourrait dire ça… voilà, j'ai le mot. C'était si commun. Et d'ailleurs, je dois avouer que cette phrase me rassura. Les archanges n'étaient pas si différents que moi en fait.

« Tant mieux. » fit-il tout en se levant. « Bon, maintenant, je vais te laisser. »

« Vous partez ? » C'était plutôt court pour une rencontre. Je pensais qu'il avait plus à me dire.

« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te tenir compagnie plus longtemps mais j'ai plusieurs choses à faire qui ne peuvent pas vraiment attendre. » me dit-il en me tendant une main que je pris.

Il m'aida à me relever et me fit l'un de ses sourires craquant auquel aucune fille ne peut résister. Vous savez, les sourires que les dragueurs vous font lorsqu'ils tentent de vous séduire mais, le sourire de Gabriel était légèrement différent : son sourire était ravageur mais il était sincère et réel. Et alors que j'allais le remercier pour son geste, je vis que son regard devint légèrement différent. Il semblait gêné…

« Oh mon Dieu !! Pardon! » m'excusais-je en m'inclinant légèrement. « J'avais oublié que vous pouviez lire dans les pensées ! » continuais-je sans me relever. Mais qu'elle idiote je fais quand je m'y met. Franchement, comment peut-on être aussi stupide !?

« Ce n'est rien. » en entendant cette phrase, je relevais la tête et vit le sourire de Gabriel. « J'étais juste un peu surpris par ta comparaison. Enfin, maintenant, je suis certain que tu es unique. »

« Hein ? » fut le seul mot que j'ai pu sortir en entendant sa dernière phrase.

« Tu es la seule à avoir de telles pensées envers un archange et c'est tout aussi amusant qu'intéressant. » m'expliqua-t-il gentiment. Décidemment, cet archange était vraiment sympathique. « Merci. » rajouta-t-il en entendant ma pensée. Je m'empourprais légèrement en entendant sa remarque - encore une fois, j'avais gaffé.

« Je dois y aller maintenant. J'espère te revoir très bientôt. » me dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

« Ah! Oui. A bientôt. » répondis-je en m'inclinant un petit peu. « J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Pas autant que moi. » finit-il par me dire en affichant un sourire encore plus séducteur que tous les autres qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir à l'extrême tandis qu'il partait tranquillement après m'avoir salué une dernière fois.

Normal POV

Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Sakura remarqua que le soleil commençait à décliner alors elle décida de rentrer aux dortoirs. Après une petite demi-heure, Sakura arriva dans les couloirs du bâtiment de l'internat et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre sans chercher à parler avec les autres étudiants. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait vers sa chambre, elle remarqua que la porte de celle de Shaolan était entre ouverte. Un peu attiré, elle s'avança vers la chambre du jeune homme et s'arrêta à l'entre bâillement pour regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle put remarquer que la chambre était très sombre et plutôt vide : la pièce était seulement rempli des meubles mis à disposition lorsqu'on arrive à l'internat - un lit, une armoire, un bureau - ainsi que d'un grand store représentant le Ying et le Yang. Elle fut d'ailleurs assez surprise de voir un store pareil et elle entra dans la pièce pour s'en rapprocher. Alors qu'elle posa sa main sur la toile, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et elle se retourna pour voir Shaolan. Elle rougit automatiquement lorsqu'elle réalisa la tenue dans laquelle il était : serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés et le torse encore luisant d'eau. Dans une telle circonstance, elle ne pouvait que le trouvait séduisant. Cependant, elle sortit rapidement de son petit monde lorsqu'elle entendit la voix rauque de Shaolan.

« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton de surprise.

« Ah ! Désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'entrer mais comme c'était ouvert… et que ce store m'a attiré… je suis venu voir… » s'excusa-t-elle en détournant le regard, un peu gêné par la situation.

« Tu t'intéresses à la culture chinoise ? » questionna le jeune homme en s'approchant un peu de la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » fit Sakura en étant un peu surprise qu'il ne lui fasse aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle soit entrée dans sa chambre sans autorisation. « Pas spécialement mais, je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir ça ici. » expliqua t-elle.

« C'est vrai que tu viens du Japon. Ca doit t'être un peu familier. » fit-il en s'arrêtant à côté du store.

« Un peu mais, pas tant que ça. » répondit-elle.

« Je vois. » dit-il en posant sa main sur le store. « Connais-tu la signification de ce symbole ? » demanda t-il en gardant son regard rivé sur le signe.

« Euh… le bien et le mal, non ? »

« Si on survole la signification, on peut dire ça. Cependant, il y a des centaines d'interprétations différentes : le bien et le mal ; la lumière et l'obscurité ; l'alpha et l'oméga ; le paradis et l'enfer ; le positif et le négatif ou encore la glace et le feu. Mais aucune de ces significations n'est assez forte pour exprimer réellement le Ying et le Yang. C'est un symbole beaucoup trop complexe pour l'expliquer avec des mots. Tu ne peux comprendre sa signification que lorsque tu y fais face. » expliqua Shaolan en continuant de parler tandis que Sakura afficha un sourire en le voyant parler avec tant de sérieux et de convictions. Le jeune homme va remarquer le sourire de la jeune femme lors d'un léger coup d'œil vers elle et il va s'arrêter de parler pour lui faire face. « Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment passionné par ça. » fit Sakura avant d'afficher un petit sourire qui fit légèrement rougir Shaolan qui détourna la tête.

« Pas spécialement. » murmura t-il

Suite à ces mots, les deux anges ne savaient plus de quoi parler, ils étaient aussi muets que des carpes et alors que Sakura pensait partir de la chambre pour résoudre le problème, elle se rappela d'une chose et demanda à Shaolan d'attendre deux minutes. Elle sortit de la chambre du jeune homme suite à cette demande et Shaolan en profita pour enfiler un boxer et un pantalon. La jeune femme revint lorsqu'il était en train de mettre son T-shirt et ressent comme un poids disparaître en voyant le jeune homme avec des vêtements. Après tout, c'était beaucoup plus simple de parler avec un homme habillé plutôt qu'avec un homme bien bâtit et pratiquement nu. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit un sac.

« C'est le pantalon que tu m'avais prêté lors de notre premier combat. Je l'avais lavé depuis un moment mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te le rendre jusqu'à maintenant. » expliqua t-elle tandis que Shaolan prenait le sac.

« Merci. » répondit-il un peu pris au dépourvu car il avait totalement oublié ce pantalon. Etant à côté de l'armoire, le jeune homme rangea le pantalon en silence puis au moment ou il allait fermer le meuble, il hésita quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Sakura. « Il paraît que tu fais des rêves de ton passé, c'est vrai ? » demanda t-il un peu ennuyé.

« Hein ? » fit Sakura surprise. « Euh… Tristan t'en a parlé ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Il n'y a que lui pour être aussi bavard. » répondit Shaolan en esquissant un léger sourire pour rassurer son interlocuteur qui se détendit un peu en voyant le léger geste de gentillesse du jeune homme.

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça. » fit Sakura pour essayer d'aller dans le sens de Shaolan. « Il… Il m'a dit que tu étais passé par là, toi aussi. » dit-elle en reprenant le cours de la conversation principale.

« Et tu veux sûrement savoir quand j'ai cessé d'avoir ces rêves, pas vrai ? » dit-il en fermant son armoire. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme acquiesçait d'un mouvement de tête, il soupira puis commença à lui répondre. « Ca a disparu environ trois mois après que je sois arrivé au Paradis mais, cela varie selon la personne. Par exemple, pour Tomoyo et Eriol, ça a duré 6 mois pour elle et 4 mois pour lui. » expliqua t-il.

« Je vois… » chuchota Sakura qui semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. « Merci pour l'info, Li-kun. » fit-elle en partant vers la sortie après avoir fait un petit sourire à Shaolan.

« Ne te laisse pas abattre par ces cauchemars. » murmura le jeune homme alors que Sakura passait la porte de sa chambre. A ce moment-là, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non. Rien. » nia Shaolan en allant vers son lit.

« Ah bon… » fit la jeune femme avant de partir une bonne fois pour tout en fermant la porte derrière elle. « j'aurais juré l'entendre dire quelque chose pourtant… » pensa la jeune femme en rejoignant sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan s'était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond jusqu'à ce qu'il dirige son regard vers la porte d'entrée.

« Tu peux entrer. » fit-il en sentant la présence de quelqu'un derrière celle-ci.

« Tu as été plutôt gentil. » fit Eriol en entrant dans la pièce et en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je n'ai rien dit qui sort de l'ordinaire. » répondit Shaolan tout en soupirant. « Et je ne lui ai rien dit d'interdit non plus. » continua t-il en se relevant pour être assis sur son lit.

« Heureusement. Ca aurait été une entrave à son examen. » répondit son ami en s'approchant du bureau qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

« Oui, oui. Je sais. » fit vaguement le chinois. « Sinon, tu es venu pour quoi ? » demanda t-il.

« On a une mission : Tomoyo, toi et moi. » répondit Eriol en posant un dossier sur le bureau de Shaolan. « On part ce soir alors je te laisse les infos ici. » expliqua l'ange.

« Compris. » fit Shaolan en se levant du lit pour rejoindre son bureau. « A ce soir alors. » fit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise sous le regard un peu suspect d'Eriol. Remarquant que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la pièce, Shaolan releva la tête pour lui faire face. « Je dois être au courant d'autre chose ? »

« Fais attention à ce que tu lui dira à partir de maintenant. » répondit Eriol sur un ton plutôt sec. « Il semblerait que les archanges aient leurs yeux rivés sur Sakura. » finit-il par dire en partant de la chambre.

Le regard de Shaolan resta fixé à la porte d'où Eriol venait de partir en réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles puis il retourna à son dossier afin d'analyser sa future mission. Après tout, il allait partir loin de Sakura alors il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Cependant, malgré cette excuse dans sa tête, une partie de sa conscience lui disait de prendre en compte ce qu'il venait d'apprendre – malheureusement, il n'était pas d'humeur à agir sur une impression et il enfouit ce pressentiment au plus profond de son cœur : un pressentiment qui aurait pu changer ce qui allait arriver dans le futur si il avait suivit ses émotions…


End file.
